The Paragon of Animals
by Oldwickedsongs
Summary: -Complete- When Rin comes seeking protection from Inuyasha, he and the group seek out Sesshoumaru to discover the problem. What they encounter no one is prepared for. Sequel to Phantom Pains.
1. Much Ado About Nothing

**Author's Notes: **This is a sequel to my other Inuyasha story: Phantom Pains, and takes place roughly a month or so afterwards. Phantom Pains does not need to be read but it'll help. Hope you enjoy, inspiration comes from the Prophecy, Shakespeare and of course, Babbitt the House Elf. Thank you, and please review.

**Disclaimer:** "If we shadows have offended, think but this and all is mended,

That you did but slumber'd here while these visions did appear.

And this weak and idle theme is no more yielding then a dream."

**-Midsummer's Night Dream**

**XXXXX**

"What a piece of work is a man! How noble in reason!  
How infinite in faculty! In form and moving, how  
express and admirable! In action, how like an angel!

In apprehension, how like a god!

The beauty of the world! The paragon of animals!"

Hamlet, Act 2, Scene 2

**The Paragon of Animals**

By: Lady Erised

**Chapter One: Much ****Ado**** About Nothing**

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Shippo, what is it?"

Inuyasha turned to glimpse the Kitsune from the corner of his eye. He had to be careful, from his perch in the trees he had a clear vantage point to the Hot Springs where Sango and Kagome were currently bathing. As it would have it, Shippo had tucked himself right by the side facing them. Had he turned to face him, Inuyasha was certain to be greeted by an outraged "sit!" Something he was very keen on avoiding tonight. His chest still hurt from earlier today when he had played with a nest of kittens they had come across earlier.

Inuyasha chuckled at the memory, how was he suppose to know cats didn't float?

"I got a question…"

"Oh? What is it?"

"How do you know when you're in love?"

Inuyasha felt his cheeks redden a little, as his body stiffened. He swallowed hard, battling down the uneasiness. "Why don't you ask Miroku about that…" He began. "Or the women? That's something girls are always harping about anyways."

"Kagome just laughed, and Sango got all quiet and red." Shippo pouted. "And Miroku, he told me-"

Inuyasha's blush deepened as Shippo repeated it, he would have to talk to the Monk soon. "Why do want to know?"

"I dunno." He replied. "I just…do."

For a moment, he stumbled over answering the question. Shippo was too young to ask such questions. Then, he remembered when he had asked…

Sesshoumaru's cold golden eyes burned through him, making him regret the question. Sesshoumaru had been the only he could have approached with the question; it would have been too odd to ask his mother. He only vaguely remembered that his older brother had replied, and remembered painfully the instance, if not the exact words. His brother hadn't given him an answer but a rebuke: love was something weak, something human and something he should never pursue.

Inuyasha bowed his head again. "Love is when…you feel the impossible, like you can do it or overcome it. Its overcoming everything- even yourself- and finding out there's more happiness on earth then you could have dreamed of. It's discovering everything's right." His eyes darkened for a moment, as visions of a lost Priestess came into play across his mind. "And sometimes, being in love means letting go, even if you don't want to; even if you know it's a mistake, sometimes you have to let go."

Shippo stared at him for a long time, his face drawn into a serious expression. Then, like water breaking a dam, Shippo's face screwed up and exploded into laughter.

The next sound heard was Shippo's enraged yelp as he was flung from the tree to the ground.

And coming to rest at the feet of two travelers who peered down at him easily.

"Rin!" Shippo chirped happily, as he crawled around to sit up right at her feet.

The exclamation and meaning behind it, brought the whole group into action. Kagome and Sango both skirted from the water to dress, as Miroku stood to keep an eye on the women as they dressed, for protection's sake only. Inuyasha bounded down from the tree and landed squarely behind Shippo without missing a beat.

"Alright," Inuyasha challenged. "Where is he?"

Inuyasha frowned, glaring down at the small figure that had been standing with Rin and was now staring up at him evenly. He sniffed the air between them. The boy was a Water Demon, and had his scent all over Rin. Any trace of his brother on the human was faint, and old. His frowned deeper. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

The boy coughed, and hiked up his robe to fall to his knees before Inuyasha. He gave Rin a stern look who stared back at him blankly. She turned to stare at Inuyasha and shook her head. Jaken's teachings were firm in her mind, but soon, under the boy's unwavering glare, she inhaled, and kneeled as well.

"Lord Inuyasha of the Western Lands, I am your humble servant." The boy began. "I come on behalf of your brother."

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Zen, Honorable Lord."

"Stop that."

Miroku had stepped forward, kneeling gently to help Rin up. He gave her a gentle, reassuring smile. "Inuyasha will do fine, Zen. What business do you have with us?"

"And why didn't Sesshoumaru come himself? It's not like him to rely on errand boys."

Inuyasha arched a brow. "The hells are you talking about? This_ reeks_ of Sesshoumaru! All this pompous ceremony to keep us off guard…" He gave Rin a dark look. "Where is he, girl?"

Rin blinked and looked at Kagome. "He sent us away."

Kagome exchanged nervous glances with Sango and Miroku. "Away?"

"He wanted us to come and find you." Rin answered. "He said you'd guard us…"

"You're here alone? Not even Jaken's with you?" Miroku asked, as he stood. He walked over to Inuyasha, to lower the voice. "I don't like how this sound…"

"Feh," Inuyasha dismissed, folding his arms over each other. "I knew Sesshoumaru would do something like this eventually. He's gotten tired of her so he's thrown aside and expects us to baby sit!"

"Inuyasha, quiet!" Kagome hissed, brushing back hair from Rin's face. "Where is he now, Rin?"

Rin was shaking her head. "He would have moved by now. Zen was tracking…"

"Enough Rin." Zen ordered firmly. "Sesshoumaru's whereabouts aren't their concern, his request is." He turned to look at Inuyasha. "If you won't help us, tell us now so we can leave!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, looking to Rin. "Sesshoumaru ordered this?"

"Of course he did!" Zen started.

"I'm not asking you, Puddle." Inuyasha snapped, returning his attention to Rin and easing his voice slightly. It was the best he could do. "He told you to look for me?"

Rin looked at Zen for a moment and remained silent. Kagome reached over, taking her small hand into hers. "Rin, it's important that Inuyasha knows." Rin blinked, and looked down at her hands compared to Kagome's and then her small eyes trailed up to the Shikon jewel that adorned her neck. It was glowing softly. Rin swallowed a little.

"Something's wrong with Lord Sesshoumaru." She whispered. "He's become tired. Jaken is leading him back to the Western Lands."

"Tired?" Miroku repeated, pulling the half-demon by the arm to a corner, to speak where the others couldn't hear.

Kagome ignored them to pull Rin into a hug. Zen made a disgruntled sound, but remained still under Sango's glare. Rin stiffened a little, but only for a moment, before throwing her arms around Kagome's neck. Kagome had never seen the girl so uncomfortable. She must be terrified. "Don't worry, Rin. Inuyasha will take care of it. You must be so scared."

Rin bit her lip. "Lord Sesshoumaru…"

"It's okay." Kagome repeated, and then added a small lie. It was all she could think of to reassure her. "He'll be alright, I promise. Inuyasha will…"

"That's enough Rin." Kagome felt Rin stiffen then pull away, as she ran back to the Water Demon's waiting arms. Zen folded her to him, giving Kagome the smallest of glares. "You don't need to worry, Priestess. I have her."

Kagome stopped herself from correcting the boy. "Who were you again?"

"My name is Zen."

"I didn't mean that." She said, looking to Sango for backup. "I mean who are you to Sesshoumaru?"

Sango stepped forward a little; even in her common garb she had more presence then Kagome. Enough to make Zen retreat a few steps, "I am nothing to Sesshoumaru." Zen told them. "I am Rin's guardian."

"But what about…"

Rin looked miserable suddenly, and turned her head to stare at her hands, and the dirt. She rubbed her neck gingerly. Kagome inhaled again. There was more to this, she knew, but she would find no answers while Zen was near.

"Kagome, Sango, come on." Inuyasha said as he approached them. Miroku was behind him, a dark look on his face. Very rarely did the Monk's features betray anything but joy or lust, and Kagome had long since learned when Miroku was nervous; it was wise to worry.

Inuyasha was staring at the ground, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. As Kagome neared him, he stiffened a little, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. He spoke in a very low tone while they waited for Miroku and Sango to talk, and Sango to change.

"Miroku believes Sesshoumaru is in over his head." Inuyasha deadpanned, his face never turning upward. "Otherwise he would have left Rin with Jaken."

"It makes sense, but why would he send Rin to us?" Kagome refused to think about what could be strong enough to cause Sesshoumaru to worry.

"Ain't it obvious? Sesshoumaru knows we're the only ones who wouldn't hurt Rin." A blank smile and a weak joke. "He knows you'd never let me."

"He sent her here…" Kagome began, her words being plagued by the serious of the revelation. "To protect her?"

"Heh, Sesshoumaru wouldn't care to protect her. He probably sent her here so he wouldn't have to deal with…"

"What? Having to answer to her?"

"No." He said darkly. "Coming back to her."

Kagome's stomach fell deeper. "You don't think Sesshoumaru thinks he's not going to win this one, do you?"

"I don't know what he thinks." Inuyasha said fiercely. His hand went to the Tessaiga, as he growled. "But we're going to ask him."

He threw Kagome unto his back, just as Miroku and Sango mounted Kirara. They paused for a moment, to decide how best to carry Rin before Zen intervened. He held her around her waist, saying he could travel with her faster through the waterways then they could carry her. Inuyasha could tell none of the others cared much for leaving Rin in his care but time was limited. It took Rin's soft assurance to appease them, even though Sango said firmly she would take up the rear of the convoy.

None of them noticed that Shippo had eased away from the main group almost as soon as Zen and Rin had arrived to study something lurking in the trees nearby.

Wayward demons were nothing new to Shippo. He had often observed demons lurking just beyond their encampment; they had sensed either the Jewel or the Tessaiga and had come to lust after the powers but being too cowardly to take action, had contented themselves in the looking.

This demon was different. It seemed familiar. It was Fox demon, sleek and aged but still powerful. Shippo squinted into the black night to catch a familiar eye looking back at him. Shippo smiled a little, "Tama!"

Tama bounded from his hiding spot, transforming into a human form as he did till he landed in front of Shippo. He clapped his hand over Shippo's mouth and squatted down. "Sssh, cousin. I shouldn't be here."

Shippo pulled away and looked to the group. "What's wrong?" His frown deepened when he saw a blanket of scar tissue covering one of Tama's eyes. The skin around one of Tama's eye had always been darker but now, it was thick and calloused, like a burn. The rest of Tama's robes were also worst for wear. He looked like he had been running for sometime. "What happened?"

Tama attempted a weak smile. "Nothing your old Cousin can't handle." He looked over Shippo's head. "Tell me, where is your father? I need to speak to him…"

"He's dead, Tama."

The old Fox's smile faded, his face twisting into sorrow. Slowly, Tama took Shippo into his thin arms and held him firm. "I'm sorry, Shippo. You should have sought me out."

"It's alright." Shippo lied. "Besides, I'm taken care of now…I have friends."

"So I see." Tama said, idly. "Inuyasha."

"You know him?"

"I know the family." Tama licked his lips, nervously. His eye kept fidgeting from one side to the other, as he feared someone was following him. "Did I hear right? He's going to his brother?"

Shippo nodded. Tama arched a brow. "Tell me, cousin…does Inuyasha carry the Tessaiga?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I would ask a favor." Tama gripped Shippo's little shoulders fiercely. "I know Sesshoumaru, and his desire for the Tessaiga. He's planning something, and only you can help me stop him."

"Oh that." Shippo dismissed. "Sesshoumaru's tried to get the Tessaiga before. He's never succeeded."

"This time will be different."

"Do you know something, cousin?"

"Only that you must be very brave for our family." Tama cooed, cupping his hand to Shippo's cheek. "I have been hunting Sesshoumaru, but I need to make sure he doesn't call on his brother to aid him." Tama's face was serious and scared. "I cannot defeat them both. Not yet."

"Don't worry, Tama. There's no way Inuyasha would help Sesshoumaru. Especially in a battle."

Tama smiled. It was the same smile Shippo always remembered on his kinsman face, the same smile that once made his father happy- despite whatever had gone wrong. It made Shippo homesick to see it. Gingerly, the younger Fox embraced the elder. Tama laughed a little.

"I know." He whispered. "And don't worry. I'll be around for a while, just out of sight. Promise me you'll keep an eye on things for me. I'll come to check on you every chance I get. Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Good…now go. You don't want to be left behind."

Shippo rubbed his sleeve against his face, and turned to the group. When he looked back to bid Tama goodbye, the Fox was gone. Shippo smiled a little, keeping the old Fox's grin in his mind eye as he ran back to rejoin the group.


	2. Heavens Proclaim the Death of Princes

**Author's Note: **I'm unhappy with this chapter, partially because Sesshoumaru's appearance was planned for later but he decided to be all arrogant and show up now. I hope you like it, despite my objects and review.

**Chapter Two: Heavens Proclaim the Death of Princes**

The group had encamped late that night because the women needed rest. Rin had quickly taken her seat beside Kagome and refused to budge, even after Zen's repeated, terse urgings. It was decided silently that if any information would be weaned from Rin, it would most certainty be done without Zen. Miroku had been the fastest one to come up with an exact means of separating the children; he had suggested a patrol. Zen had seemed taken but reluctant, that was, until Sango had mentioned Rin's habit to get kidnapped. He followed Miroku without a word after that.

And now, a few minutes later, Kagome watched Rin watching the fire, debating on the best way to approach the subject. Sango was sitting across from them, playing with Kirara in her lap. Shipp had gone off to study the woods somewhere; leaving Inuyasha to lurk a few feet away from them, his sword resting on his shoulder as a not so subtle reminder of danger's ever present nearness.

"It's quiet tonight." Kagome whispered suddenly, wishing to egg Rin into speaking. The little girl looked up, inhaled and poked the fire with the stick she held.

"The stars are hidden." Sango prodded, looking skyward. "It won't be long till the new moon."

Inuyasha grunted. This caused Rin to look up, staring for a long time at him. The half-demon turned to meet her gaze and for a time, longer then Kagome and Sango would have, Rin continued to stare into Inuyasha's cool gold eyes. She was searching for something, but what could not be discerned by merely watching them. Finally, after a time, Inuyasha grunted again and looked away.

"You miss him, huh?" He asked simply.

Rin made a sound again, and nodded. "It's been weeks since I've seen Lord Sesshoumaru." She told him, ignoring for the time Sango and Kagome. "I've never had to be alone this long…"

"Are you scared?"

"Not for me."

The seriousness behind the words, and the biting surprise that came from realizing she was just a child made Inuyasha mute. Sango lifted her chin, placing a hand on Rin's small knee. Rin stared at it but didn't flinch. Without Zen near, she didn't need to. Sango tilted her head. "What can you tell us that could help us, Rin? Was Sesshoumaru in a battle?"

"A month ago, we went to a palace. He had a…" Rin's face became haunted, as she folded her knees to her chest. "He knew the Regent."

"What happened?"

"He didn't like me. He said I made Lord Sesshoumaru weak. When he tried to challenge Sesshoumaru…" Rin's voice failed her. She closed her eyes, forcing the words to spill forth. "He tried to use me. Lord Sesshoumaru stopped him but was hurt by his sword." Her face brightened a little. "But Zen saved me!"

"A wound from the Tokijin wouldn't be enough to make Sesshoumaru retreat." Inuyasha supplied, although none really needed to hear it. Kagome looked over, studying his face. Despite his best efforts, Inuyasha's face still betrayed his concern. "And in anyone else's hands, that blade would be more dangerous to the wielder then him."

"Something else must have happened." Sango murmured. "Something that Sesshoumaru wasn't prepared for." She turned to Rin, keeping her voice low and kind, using the same mild tones she had with Kohaku so long ago. "Was he bitten by something, Rin? Cut? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Rin paused to consider Sango's words. "No."

"Is there anything you think we should know?"

"I was leaving Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome blinked, sitting up. "What? Why? Was he sending you away?" Rin shook her head. "Was Jaken?" Another head shake. "Then what?"

Rin's face became haunted again. "Four Creeks."

Sango gasped and even Inuyasha stiffened a little. "He told you about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. It was in a mural Zen showed me." Rin stood, suddenly and walked towards the darkness. She knew somehow, innately, that none would try to stop her and that should trouble arise, Inuyasha would sense it. He would not as fast as her Lord, but still enough for her to venture out alone. Kagome rose to stop her, but Sango put a hand over her arm.

"Let her go." Sango said, quietly. "She knows enough of solitude to be safe."

"What is Four Creeks?" Kagome asked, her eyes darting from Sango to Inuyasha for some hint. Neither would meet her eyes. "Was it Rin's village?"

"No. The massacre at Four Creeks happened centuries ago." Sango whispered. She poked the fire suddenly, viciously. "But there are still stories about it, legends and horror stories. Four Creeks had been a trading outpost that had fallen on hard time but it was still populated. It was said two hundred humans lived there; all of them very old, very young or infirmed since the able-bodied would have left to find better homes. One night, four powerful demons came into the town; two drove the humans out into the streets, forcing them to the town square. Once there, the leader, a figure of pure beauty and pure hate the legends call it, claimed that he would offer them freedom to any who could prove his blade sharp." Sango's face twisted into disgust. "So one by one he went through the crowd eviscerating each person. It took hours they said, and the rivers ran bloody and did so for years."

Kagome sat in stunned silence as her mind formed visions of the doomed town. Even though she didn't wish to see it, her mind pictured Sesshoumaru there, his sword slicing through the elderly like straw. She hugged herself, and gasped a little at the pain growing in her stomach. Her thoughts were jarred by Inuyasha's sudden bitter laugh.

He was staring into the darkness. His fingers curling around Tessaiga's hilt to keep some center of reality. "…is your fang still sharp?"

"What?"

"It was a game." Inuyasha cursed. "They'd go hunting humans and be gone for days. Sport, they would call it, a game. At least that's what Tama called it. It was all Tama. I remember him. He hated my mother and me; mistreated us whenever he got the chance."

"Your brother let him?"

"Sesshoumaru never admitted to knowing." Inuyasha spat. The wounds, Kagome could tell, were still fresh. "He treated my mother civil, if not kind, and he sent Tama away when she asked him too…but I know he hated to do so."

"Was Tama his friend?"

"Yes. Since childhood. There was no one he trusted more."

"This Regent that Rin said they visited…"

"I don't know what happened to Tama after Sesshoumaru sent him away but I do know Tama wasn't happy about it." Inuyasha leaned back. "I don't remember a lot…besides, they were friends. Sesshoumaru has tons of enemies that would be more likely."

"But we still don't know how Sesshoumaru is hurt."

"Or even if he is," Sango interjected softly. "Remember, this could just be another attempt to get the Tessaiga from Inuyasha."

"If he is using Rin like this." Inuyasha retorted darkly. "He'll pay for it."

**XXXXXXX**

Jaken watched helplessly as Sesshoumaru fell to his knees. His first instinct was to run to his Master's side but fear, and Sesshoumaru's strict order, stayed his hand. He watched as his Master gritted his teeth, and threw his weight into his knees, arching his back and curling his head in till his nose was almost touching the ground. The Youkai lord looked like he wanted to scream, his face contorting. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open, shining blood red as the stripes adorning his cheek elongated and for a moment Jaken thought Sesshoumaru would seek refuge in his true form.

Then, Sesshoumaru's mouth opened in a silent scream as his body uncoiled and slumped. His eyes returned to gold and white, now filled with painful tears. Jaken turned away, what he did not see, would not exist. Though by no means as acute and sensitive as his Master's, Jaken could still rely on his senses to describe the scene he refused to acknowledge. Sesshoumaru was still on his knees, panting to force air back into his starved lungs. He had sat up by now, wiping his brow, brushing hair from his face and looking skyward. Jaken imagined his Master searching for guidance.

When he finally turned back, Sesshoumaru had stood, his arm around Ah-Un's saddle to keep himself upright and his cheek resting against the cool leather. Sesshoumaru's face flushed, and the Youkai was shaking. Jaken looked down again, pretending that the shadows captured his attention before looking back up. Sesshoumaru had fully composed himself by now, and was staring back at Jaken.

"The stars are hidden tonight, Jaken." Sesshoumaru said softly, turning his head towards the heavens again.

Jaken followed his eyes, allowing his mouth to venture where his mind traveled. "Rin hates nights like these. They frightened her." He stopped himself suddenly, and turned to Sesshoumaru. "But I'm sure she is safe, my Lord is wise in his actions."

"Am I?"

"My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, and mounted the dragon once more. "Come. It's late."

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" Jaken began as he ran forward to take the reigns. "Should we not rest for a while…"

"There will be time enough for me to rest." Sesshoumaru answered. "Soon enough."

Sesshoumaru turned Ah-Un towards the West and disappeared into the forest. Jaken waited till he had disappeared completely before prodding.

"Where are we going?" Jaken asked although he never really expected an answer. Sesshoumaru's voice came to him from the darkness. "Home."

Jaken stopped at the sound of rustling near him. He shifted his Staff from one shoulder to another and crept closer to the sound. Surprisingly, the voyeur did nothing to hide. It waited till Jaken had come well within a safe distance before the large creature rose and examined him. It looked at first to be a cross with a dog, and a wolf and had many years on him. Its thick brown coat was beginning to shed, as gray crept in. Jaken and the creature stared at each other for a long time.

"Hurry." Jaken told it. "There's not much time."

The creature nodded and bounded away, towards the South and Inuyasha.


	3. To Love My Father All

**Chapter Three: To Love My Father All**

Morning had barely begun to peer over the horizon as Rin awoke. She rose quietly, tiptoeing over Kagome, Shippo and Miroku. Sango and Inuyasha, the fighters of the group, had as always fallen asleep near the perimeter to ensure they were the first to rise in case of danger. They were, at least by appearance, still asleep. Rin yawned a little, folded her small arm over her stomach to quell her hunger. With Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken, breakfast came now when the two lords were sleeping and Rin could fend for herself. Here she knew she didn't need to forage. There were more humans then demons in this number and she was certain Inuyasha would wait till everyone was fed before traveling onward. Rin looked around for Zen. He was nowhere to be seen. Odd. It meant she was alone, at least for a while.

But what to do. She seldom had time to herself, and never had toys to play with. It was still too early in spring for flowers lovely enough to pick. She didn't need food. She didn't have Ah-Un to groom, (how she missed her dragon.) Her clothes were clean.

She paced a few steps from the circle, feeling the dew ticking the soles of her feet till she stumbled upon something. Kagome's bow. Rin squatted down, running her fingers across the polished wood and tugging at the bowstring. She had vague memories of archers using the weapon many times; of her father carrying such a weapon. A father that was not Lord Sesshoumaru.

Rin narrowed her eyes as she picked up the bow, folding it to her body. She remembered her father's bow much bigger, remembered the smell of old leather from his wrist guard, and the sharpness of his arrowheads. And, for the first time since she had begun on her journey with Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin remembered her father's voice.

It was raspy and rough like leather but it warmed Rin like a fire. She remembered his voice pouring over her like rain; his laughter filling every small part of her and that rough leathery hand on her frail shoulder. He sang goofy little songs made up on the moment:

_"Little Rin, with no shoes, come in from play. Mama's in the kitchen, as is Jomei. Run little Rin, run. The day is done." _

She began to hum a song to one of his tunes; recalling the words she had made for it- for Sesshoumaru and Jaken. She felt suddenly very sick in her stomach, like she had run too hard or held her breath too long. Her fingers curled around the brace of the bow, as her other hand picked up an arrow from the quiver. She examined it briefly and imagined her father would have frowned. It was dull.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she imagined her father behind her: as vague and as formless as a cloud. She couldn't remember his face, it had been too long ago but his voice and his smell, the smell of wood and leather rose around her in the early morning. She heard him encouraging her, telling her brother Jomei to help her stance. She felt the phantom fingers wrap around hers as she nocked the arrow and set it.

Her eyes opened. There was open field as far as the eye could see. With the line still slack, Rin maneuvered the bow till she found a small cluster of mushrooms a few feet away from her. It was no target but she could imagine. She pretended she was back with her shadow family, the human family that once called her theirs and gave her the name Rin. She pretended to feel her brother's heart pounding as steady as the water against her back. Her father's leather laughter in her ears and her mother's nervous chiding like snow chilling her and telling her to be careful.

Slowly she took aim and fired.

The arrow didn't have much strength to it, her arms didn't have enough range to pull the string fully; but still it soared past her and impaled itself into the ground just shy of the mushrooms. Rin grunted, and threw the bow down.

"That was not bad."

Rin felt her heart leap at the sound of Lord Sesshoumaru's voice. She exploded into a smile as she swung about.

Inuyasha stood centimeters behind her, looking at the arrow. His face was set, and laid back, not tight around the eyes like Sesshoumaru's when he viewed near perfection with his accustomed disdain. Not that it would have pleased Sesshoumaru even if she had made the target; hehad told her several times he didn't wish her to use weapons.

Inuyasha smiled at her like he had some secret. "Sesshoumaru didn't teach you that." He told her happily. He squatted down and pulled another arrow for her. "This time don't hesitate on your release. The string won't snap at your fingers if you're holding it right." He squatted down beside her. "Here. I'll show you."

Rin felt Inuyasha curl behind her, his fingers overlapping hers as he touched the bow, and string; his movements weren't as confident as his brother's, but Rin could feel his steadiness, his strength and in turn, was comforted by it. She went slack in his arms, letting him correct her stance and aim.

"Alright." He murmured, absorbed in the target. "Release."

The arrow almost whistled as it flew past her ear, and down the few meters till it impaled firmly in one of the mushroom caps.

Rin squealed. "I did it!"

"Not bad." Inuyasha said standing. His tone was even, his face impassive but there was a small tugging at the corner of his lips Rin pretended to be a smile. He looked down at her from the corner of his eye, like Sesshoumaru did. "With a proper bow, you could be good."

"Better then good."

Rin turned to see Sango walking forward. She brushed past them to inspect the arrows. Rin thought she heard Inuyasha grunt. Sango's fingers ran across the shaft of the arrow, before tugging it up and examining it. She turned to study Rin for a moment.

"You're better then good." She told her. "You just need to watch your stance."

"She doesn't have a problem with her stance." Inuyasha returned; he had rested his hands on Rin's small shoulders. "She needs a little bow. Kagome's is made for someone taller."

Rin suppressed a smile. She had never had anyone fighting over her talents before, and it made her blush a little. Swooping to pick up another arrow, Rin dropped the bow and gripped the end right above the feathers. She maneuvered first in her left hand, then her right; deciding she liked the feel better in her right. Then, tucking her left arm behind her back: she poked Inuyasha slightly.

Inuyasha's ears perked up. He looked down at her again, his eyes watching her and his smile growing. Sango smiled softly, catching on. "Go on, Rin, show him what you got."

Inuyasha grabbed another arrow, holding it as he would the Tessaiga and tapped lightly on her arrow tip. Thus, the fight began. Inuyasha weaved and bobbed through the grass, avoiding Rin's mock-blade and giving Sango death glares as the Exterminator shouted out advice to the young girl.

Rin was quick on her feet, Inuyasha noticed and even faster with her hand-eye coordination. He wondered briefly how such a young child would have matured in the survival skills so quickly. Humans weren't this quick naturally; and even Kikyo had taken time and effort to become this agile.

"Who's winning?" Miroku's chiding voice broke Inuyasha's musings, causing him to turn. Kagome and Shippo had awakened also, curling up next to one another to watch the sparring match. Even Kirara had taken a front seat viewing.

Inuyasha stumbled as he saw Kagome's fulfilled smile. He knew that smile. That smile was the one Kikyo use to get when she passed children. It was a scary smile, never meant for male eyes. He paused and stood in his place. Rin took the chance when it opened; bowing her head she rushed him, connecting her shoulder to the fold of his knee, knocking him off balance. Once behind him, as he fell backward; Rin rapped the arrow against his chest.

Inuyasha fell backward into the grass. He lay there, staring up into the sky for a long time before he laughed; thin, airy laughter like rain.

"Defeated by a child, Inuyasha!" Sango said, amid her laughter and applause. She walked over, and swooped Rin into a strong embrace. "We've been waiting for someone to do that."

"I think he let her win." Kagome said softly, walking over and helping Inuyasha up. Inuyasha ignored her hand and rose on his own. He tilted his head a little, watching Rin. Something odd crossed his face, before he looked away.

Rin knew that look. Lord Sesshoumaru gave her that look many times. It was as if he wanted to say something, then decided otherwise.

"Does Sesshoumaru teach you to fight?" Sango asked quietly as she let Rin down. Rin felt the whispers of Sango's arms around her, and folded her hands across her stomach. She'd forgotten how safe those embraces had made her feel. Sesshoumaru and Jaken had caressed her, or touched her but only ever for a few moments and never simply to show compassion or affection.

Rin shook her head. She didn't trust her voice.

"What makes you think so?" Inuyasha asked, brushing off his tunic.

"You didn't see her fighting style?" Sango asked. "She only uses one arm."

"What does that…" Inuyasha trailed off, before another smile. "Oh."

Rin looked up. "Lady Sango, could you teach me how to use both arms?"

Sango blinked and stared at her. "Why would you want to learn?"

"So I could defend myself." Rin turned to study her arrow-sword. "Against demons, like the ones at Four Creeks."

There was a small wind that brushed around them suddenly, making the air dry and warm and causing the troupe to turn. The wind circled around, forming a small twister before finally settling into the human form of a boy.

Zen blinked, shook himself to steady himself and then turned his green eyes towards Rin again. "You don't need to learn protection." He told her. "I will be there."

"But what if you're not."

"I'll always be there."

Rin studied her arrow. "That's what my father said." She took a beat. "My real father." She frowned suddenly and stabbed the arrow into the dirt. She turned and began to march off.

"Where are you going?" Zen demanded, rushing to follow her. Inuyasha brushed his robes off again, and grunted before following suit.

"Inuyasha, watch out!"

Miroku's voice broke through the morning air like a snap, spurning the half-demon into action. Sango reached for her weapons but never got the chance to act. Another orb of light, this one bigger and faster then Zen appeared from nowhere and threw itself against Sango. She yelped as she was thrown several feet away. Miroku followed next, being thrown aside as if he weighed nothing at all.

Inuyasha took a wild swing at the orb that made it recoil but only for a moment. Then, a long tentacle peeled away from the orb and slashed at Inuyasha, becoming a thin wisp of light that cracked like a whip when it made contact. Inuyasha grunted and jumped back; watching the orb snapped its light whip again before flying forward.

It threw Zen aside like the others, grabbed Rin by the collar, carried her a few yards and then dropped her before lowering itself to the ground. The light intensified and began to shift; taking on a human form.

The light waned into a dull ivory skin, and a demon, that at least on the surface appeared Dog-like. It was a woman, strong of frame but beginning to show her age. She had her platinum hair cut close around the chin. Her eyes were the color and consistency of molten gold as they burned through the group like a sun. On her crown was a small amethyst crescent moon that peered from between her bangs. She wore the dress and armor of a man, made from the finest silks and weaponry of silvers and bronzes with thick brown leather peering underneath. On her hip rested a sword, on her back an axe. She stood now with Rin behind her, Rin too shocked to move, with her hands on her hips; silently daring anyone from the group to challenge her.

"You humans and your fighting." She hissed. "You teach destruction as if it were some game for the pups! You think nothing of the fragile lives entrusted to your care; and then whine and beat your chests when those lives are destroyed by your very games!"

"What do you want with us?" Miroku asked first.

The creature cocked her head and arched a perfectly formed brow. "And what makes you think I would desire your attention at all, Lord Monk?"

"You clearly do," Miroku continued. "Or you would not have engaged us."

"I come for the child."

Zen jumped forward. "You cannot have her."

The woman's face turned to study the Water Demon. "And what means do you have to stop me?"

"We will all try." Sango exclaimed, reaching for her Hiraikotsu.

The woman laughed, and reached for the axe on her back. She smiled again. "Then come, Exterminator, to your duty."

"Wait, Sango." Inuyasha interrupted. His eyes were narrowed thinly, focused firmly on the woman before him. He took a step forward, forcing himself to concentrate. He sniffed the air. His voice lowered in surprise. "I know you…Nanashi."

The woman's face registered surprise as she turned to face him. Her hand fell to her blade for a moment. "I have not been called that in many years…"

"But it is the name I gave you," Inuyasha continued, closing the distance between them, his hand never moving to his weapon. "When you would offer none other."

"Inuyasha." The woman murmured to herself, her voice breaking a little. She took a step forward, moving one shaking hand to Inuyasha's face. She hesitated for a moment, as if afraid touching him would break the moment. Finally she reached over, tracing his cheekbone. A pained smile crept unto her face; even though it looked strange there. "It cannot be. This man and warrior I see before me cannot be the child I kept safe for Izayoi."

"But I am." His voice lowered too, ignoring for a moment the others. He reached up, taking one of her hands from his face and holding it in his. "See, Nanashi? I told you I'd become a great warrior one day. How am I doing?"  
"Oh, Inuyasha!" Nanashi broke, tugging him into her arms. "My beautiful, beautiful boy! I thought I lost you…"

"I'm here, Nana." Inuyasha mumbled as he returned the embrace. "See? I'm here."

Kagome blinked a little, and looked to the others. "Do you think we missed something?"

"I'll say." Miroku answered. His shoulders had sagged a little but he still held his staff close to his body; ready to move at any moment. He coughed and walked to them. "Excuse me, Nanashi." The demon pulled away from Inuyasha and regarded him. Inuyasha gave him a dark look that only served to let Miroku take a beat. "You still haven't explained why you've come here."

"Who are you to demands answers from me?" Nanashi demanded with all her authority and presence gathering around her like a crown. She reminded Miroku strongly of an Empress.

Inuyasha put his hand on her arm, giving her a pleading look. "He's a friend, Nana. Someone you can trust. Mostly."

Nanashi didn't look convinced but nodded. When she spoke, she addressed Inuyasha. "I was asked to come, to retrieve Rin."

"Sesshoumaru sent you?"

"No." Nanashi whispered dully. "I still have not spoken to my…" She looked down. "I still haven not spoken to him. His retainer Jaken summoned me."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. "Is the battle over?"

"Battle?"

"That's why he sent Rin to us, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked. "Because Sesshoumaru was going to fight a battle and didn't want her near."

"You don't know?" Nanashi asked, quietly. "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru is dying."


	4. Perdition Catch My Soul

**Chapter Four: Perdition Catch My Soul **

Sesshoumaru's elbow itched. It was a dull, mildly annoying sort of itch, caused by fabric rubbing the wrong way against the skin. Sesshoumaru normally would have scratched it and ignored it. It was one of those innocent, everyday grievances that plagued a human form; easily attended to and just as easily dismissed. However this time was different.

The elbow in question didn't exist.

Sesshoumaru rested his head against the tree and felt like laughing. The pain that had encased his body was persistent, coming on in waves every few moments: begging him to revert to his true form and scorning him because he could not. This is how death would come; he realized painfully, he'd die not in battle but from his own powers turning against him. But before such a death would come the ultimate insult.

Sesshoumaru moved his hand to study it. His alabaster skin had begun to show hints of rose, as red blood pumped through veins. Thin cracks were appearing on the skin, sweat ducts for use in cooling his body. His claws had shortened, the nails weakening until they became as fragile as a…

Sesshoumaru stopped himself from thinking the word. He ignored the word, and his other infirmaries: the blindness that had begun to creep into his eyes, the dullness of his ears and other senses. And, with more effort, Sesshoumaru began to ignore the small, unformed anxiety that was curling around his stomach like a snake.

Instead, he focused on the itch. It was easier.

He moved his hand to his left arm, and rubbed the remnant. His fingers worked dutifully, massaging the muscles and bones left in the arm and silently willing his lost limb to be appeased with this small offering.

Then, coming as softly as a breeze, there was a warm sensation in his bones that startled him. He looked down and moved the shoulder as best he could.

For a moment, he thought he was hallucinating.

He watched in silence as a thin white bone began to form out of nothingness- in the likeness of an arm. It positioned itself as his arm would have rested, strengthening and hardening until red muscle and blood veins weaved over the bone, before finally pink-white skin crawled over it and settling there. The skin flexed a little under his guidance, and despite himself Sesshoumaru tried to wiggle his fingers. To his surprise, it worked. What he did next, anyone would have done.

He scratched his elbow.

There was a rustle from the trees ahead of him. Sesshoumaru rose to his feet awkwardly as the figure approached. For a moment, he turned towards An-Uh, towards the Tokijin and was tempted to arm himself. But he knew better. If Tama had come with thoughts of battle, the fight would have already begun. Licking his dry lips, Sesshoumaru braced himself, forcing a commanding stance. Jaken was somewhere ahead of him on the road; ensuring the path was clear for his ailing Master.

"I knew you loved theatrics, Tama." Sesshoumaru hissed, holding up his newly formed left hand. "But I have no use for your pity, Tama."

"You are still so very mistaken, milord." Tama cooed as he appeared. "I do not attend to you for pity's sake but for love's."

Sesshoumaru shook his arm. "I have no use of this."

"Why would you deny my gift?"

"Because it's just an illusion. Fox magic."

Tama shook his head sadly, as he waved his hand dismissively. The arm evaporated like smoke. "All we have are illusions. Isn't that what you said?" He motioned to Sesshoumaru's body. "Even now, that sickness that ravages your body is only Fox magic. An illusion."

"Of your creation."

"Yes."

"And yet you claim love." He countered, using more passion then he had intended. His body seized up again, making him almost cry out. "Is this your brand of love, Tama?"

"No, Sesshoumaru Lord." The Fox countered softly. "It is yours."

Sesshoumaru found it difficult to control the anger that was seeping into his blood, making it burn. He hurt, and in his minds visions of the showdown played over and over again in his head. He could see the courtyard again, and the Smithy who had held Rin down. He could see the countless demons that stood by, watching as this creature Sesshoumaru had once called friend dare to challenge him. And most of all, he saw Rin's eyes.

Those eyes that burned into his very soul; those eyes of hurt, apathy and betrayal. He saw in his mind's eye Rin crouched in the dirt, and her soft jerk towards the Tokijin. Those eyes that had looked down at the sword posed near her neck, and then to him and had decided that death was preferable to remaining by Sesshoumaru's side.

"Why have you come?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "To finish this?"

"No. To reason with you." Tama walked forward, and took a knee. Sesshoumaru arched his brow, looked again towards the Tokijin. But it was a fool's wish, he knew, in this state Tokijin's aura would consume him. Sesshoumaru had never felt so weak. He despised it.

"My Lord. Once I swore fealty to you, and this is a bond that even this…chaos cannot undo. So I come before you once more."

"I will not beg for my life."

"Nor would I ask you to." Tama looked up, rising and closing the distance between them. Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru made no move to defend himself. He didn't even flinch when Tama brushed his cheekbone. "I merely seek to show my Lord another path."

"Is that what this is? A lesson?" Sesshoumaru asked bitterly. He turned away, refusing to meet Tama's eyes even though he knew the Fox longed for it. It was a small, fleeting victory but it would still be his.

"You said all we were, all we had been dreams. Illusions." Tama began. "Well, this is what I have taken from you. Your dreams. I'm showing you what you truly are."

Sesshoumaru jerked away. "I am not this creature you force me to become! I'm purer then this!"

"But this is what you would become!" Tama countered, just as passionately. "You would throw your life's grace away and that is what I seek to show you. I wish to warn you before it is too late! You need to break away from this. You are not held by laws, or consequences, Sesshoumaru. You are not governed by petty rules. You are Lord of the Western Lands, equal to none and I will remind you of this before we are done." Tama pushed closer to Sesshoumaru, close enough to brush his lips to Sesshoumaru's ear. "Even now you have the power to break free of this. I know it dwells within you somewhere. I can sense the struggle within you. That bastard father and that wretched orphan have not destroyed you yet."

"What would you wish of me, Tama?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly, moving his head ever so slightly back into Tama's hand. He was so very tired. The Fox's skin was cool on his cheek.

"Cast aside all in your life that causes you weakness. We can start again…it's not too late."

"How?" Sesshoumaru continued, closing his eyes and damning himself for being tempted.

"Do you have the Tenseiga?" Tama questioned. "The location of the orphan Rin?" Tama frowned as Sesshoumaru tensed under his touch. "Do not worry, my comrade. My mercy is infinite, and my love for you unparalleled. If you cannot do this fell deed, I shall do them for you." His voice softened again. "You don't even need to ask."

"After this is all over," Sesshoumaru returned quietly. "I will kill you."

Tama's face darkened as he stood to turn away. "I know. And if that is what it takes, it is a small price to pay for saving your life."

Tama leaned over again, closing his eyes for a moment before pressing his lips against the moon on Sesshoumaru's crown. It was a small gesture, but Sesshoumaru could smell the sadness that seeped from Tama's person. Silently, the Fox rose and turned; disappearing into the forests as if he had never been there at all. Sesshoumaru licked his lips and shuttered.

He turned again, staring for a long time at the hilt of the Tokijin as it peered from Ah-Un's saddle. It was release, for the taking.

Sesshoumaru froze as another wave of pain erupted through his senses; followed by a new ebb he had never felt before. The pain had caused him to stiffen again, arching his back in a futile attempt to twist away from the pain. Then, suddenly and as natural as the reflux of water towards the ocean after it hit the shore, the pain ceased followed by the steady flow of emotions that washed through his veins. In his chest, his heart pounded, releasing the smallest hint of fear coupled with relief. He would realize later this was an adrenaline rush; a euphoria caused by a human body when the pain threatened to overload the nerves.

A human reaction.

His body slumped again as his Youkai powers overcame the curse once more. Sesshoumaru rested for a moment, trying to ignore the euphoria that had flooded his body moments before and the longing for it he felt now. He had been glad for a release from the pain; regardless of the bitter form it took. Tama's curse had worked. He was beginning to prefer tainted blood and a human form over his powers and the pain they brought. Tama would break him but oddly enough, that is not what conquered Sesshoumaru's thoughts. It was his brother, and the company currently in his care.

Tama thought he was rescuing Sesshoumaru from himself and to do that, the Fox would attack without mercy.

And in short, he was afraid.

Sesshoumaru rose again, putting his hand on Tokijin's hilt. The blade hummed under his touch, making Sesshoumaru flinch slightly. The sword's dark powers warmed the hilt, temping and urging him to unleash the blade. After a moment, much too long for Sesshoumaru to admit, he pulled away and began to walk.

He would not surrender this easily.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Well, go talk to her." Shippo deadpanned.

Zen turned and blinked, staring for a long time at the Fox before him. "What? Why me?"

"Because," Shippo returned, waving his hands in drama. "You're her big scary protector, remember?"

Zen tucked his hands into his robe and made a face that could almost be considered pouting. Not that Shippo blamed him. There were countless things easier then comforting a small upset female; facing Naraku without weapons or aide for instance.

Rin was sitting on the edge of a river bank when they approached. She never looked back. In her lap was a small mirror Zen had given her shortly after they had left Tama's citadel. The mirror was old and delicate. Round, it was silver with décor around its frame beginning to show signs of age. The designs craved into the mirror were not of war, but of beauty: rose and cherry blossoms coupled with bands of ivy. When she had first got it, Rin had smiled for days. She had used it to catch Sesshoumaru's reflection in her lap on the first night. That way she would be able to see him without meeting his eyes. Sesshoumaru had been aware of it; when he had looked down into the mirror he had seen Rin.

They had spent most of the night staring at each other through the safety of the mirror: keeping silent when they had wanted to speak to each other.

Zen shook his head. Rin's devotion to the Dog demon would fade in time. He would have to be patient.

"You shouldn't spend so much time looking in that mirror, Rin." Zen joked.

Shippo walked right over and plopped beside her. "Yeah, people are going to think you're vain."

Rin ignored them as she moved the mirror at all angles, catching the soft clouds and the birds in her mirror, before every so often catching the sun and making it dance across the river. She would let the reflected light dance on the stones before becoming bored with it and shining it away.

"Are you okay?" Zen whispered, taking the seat next to her.

Rin shook her head. "Are they still talking?"

Zen turned back to watch the grown ups. Inuyasha was standing rigid, his fists balled tightly around his waist. He refused to meet anyone's gaze. Nanashi was sitting down with the others; her voice low, and meeting the eyes of those who spoke to her. Ever so often, she would turn to glance at them; keeping a watchful eye on the children to ensure no danger befell them on her watch. She was an odd one, this Nanashi.

Inuyasha's only introductions had been she had been in his mother's service but had been with the family since Sesshoumaru was a child. He had also said they could trust her. Miroku seemed the only one unimpressed.

And to tell the truth, Zen didn't trust her either. Nanashi's loyalty was clearly to the brothers- not to Rin. She could be dangerous.

"Yes."

"Do you believe it?" She asked quietly. Her voice was dull, and meek. "Do you believe Lord Sesshoumaru could die?"

"All things die in time."

"Where do they go when they leave?" She looked up at Zen, her eyes searching his. "Will Sesshoumaru be with my mother and father?"

Zen felt his breath catch. He swallowed hard and looked away. "Probably not. When our kind dies, there is a different path we follow."

"He'll be with my father." Shippo whispered, edging closer. Shippo gave Zen the smallest of glares before turning his full attention back to Rin. His voice was softer and sweeter then he had ever made it. And Rin, hungry for comfort as she was, turned and met his eyes fearlessly. "And when you are ready, he will seek you out and guide you where you need to be."

"Promise?"

Shippo nodded, this time, with those uncertain eyes burning into him, he found it harder to lie. Rin made a small sound and threw her arms around his neck and squeezed. Shippo chuckled a little and returned the hug. He felt Rin press her cheek to his. He turned his head slightly and kissed it before pulling away.

Rin looked up, and forced herself to breath. Then, tucking the mirror into her robe as she rose, Rin stood and turned to walk back towards the group. Zen and Shippo exchanged nervous looks.

"Where are you going?"

"Where I belong." She said sharply. "Lord Sesshoumaru needs me."

"Most assuredly he does." Rin spun on her heels at the sound of his voice. Tama stood there smiling his deep ugly smile. Zen and Shippo had both jumped up, but were struck by the quickness of Tama's movements. Tama jerked his arm in Rin's direction, throwing something heavy at her that seemed to wrap itself around her like a snake. "All Kings should have servants precede them into death!"

Rin thought she heard Inuyasha's voice, and the sound of swords being unsheathed but she couldn't be sure. The only thing she was acutely aware of was that water that came rushing into her lungs as she tried to scream as she fell backwards into the river.

And of the thick blackness that followed.


	5. Chaos is Come Again

**Chapter Five: Chaos Is Come Again**

It takes six minutes for a human to drown.

Sesshoumaru himself had told her this once in that cool, matter-of-fact way of his that warned her not to press for details concerning how he had obtained this information. She'd given him a warning look anyways, him and his friends. Sesshoumaru had only bowed his head coyly. Tama had smiled up at her, with mirth and overzealous youth in his clear ruddy face and she had ignored it. She had simply soothed her robes as she stood, walked towards them and picked up little Ryuhoji by his hands to comfort him.

It had been a different time then, a whole other age.

They had all been fairly young then. No longer pups, they still were not to her and her maternal stubbornness old enough to be called men. They were simply still children; young, indulged princes that she, with all her fondling and maneuvering, spoiled. Each one of them she had considered her children: Sesshoumaru, Tama, Tajomaru and Ryuhoji. They had come into her chambers that day, like they did all other days, unannounced and soiled from the days adventures. They had kneeled, offering respect before seeing her sly welcoming smile and knowing it was okay to play again. Their mother had been waiting for them.

It had been an entirely different age.

When she could laugh off those useless facts Sesshoumaru would bring to her chambers proudly. When all her approached her did so with fear and adoration. When she had no need to travel the countryside like a commoner. When she had been a different woman then, known by a different name.

When she still had Inutaisho's heart, and his ear from time to time.

But Inutaisho was dead now. Cold in his grave. And she was no long a lady of repute and standing. The times had changed, utterly and terribly changed.

And now she, Nanashi, stood before her once-called son and knew she only had six minutes to save a life.

She felt like laughing.

Tama cocked his head when he saw her reach for her blade. His expression was clear, soft and surprised. "Old Mother?" He exclaimed. "Even you would partake in this conspiracy against your son?"

"You are the only one here who would harm Sesshoumaru!"

"Would you allow him to be so poisoned!" Tama demanded as he sidestepped the Hiraikotsu.

It was like dancing to Tama.

He was already in action by the time Inuyasha and the others reacted. Naturally the first move had been to rush to Rin's aid and Tama had expected that. Grabbing the whip he held around his neck, Tama slashed at Sango, followed by Fox Fire. Then his whip was turned on Kagome, grabbing her by the throat and jerking her to him. Inuyasha lunged at him, too enraged to pull Tessaiga. Tama tightened the whip around Kagome's neck until she choked before unleashing it and throwing her at Inuyasha.

Sango had recovered by then, and swung the Hiraikotsu again. This time, it struck Tama on the recourse. The Fox growled and threw himself down- jerking around to buy himself seconds to recover. When he did, his whip aimed not for Sango but Nanashi- taking the old woman down as it coiled around her legs like a snake.

"Do you think I would forget about you?" He asked her. "Don't worry, Mother. With the child's blood that appetite of revenge you always wished for Sesshoumaru will be birthed."

"Inuyasha, Sango get down!" It was the Monk's voice: wild and panicked. His hand was around the Rosary beads. Tama turned, looking at him and smiling.

Within a heartbeat, he was by Miroku's side, his hand firmly on the Monk's wrist. "Foolish little humans shouldn't be given such clever toys." Tama jerked his wrist, a quick afterthought of a movement but it did its damage. Miroku howled in pain as he fell to his knees, clutching his broken wrist.

Nanashi grunted as she forced herself to her feet. She had four minutes. Wildly she looked around for Zen and Shippo. She wondered if Tama had thrown them also into the river. Anger rushed through her veins as she rose. No. She could not allow those children to die. Not for Sesshoumaru's sake and not for Tama's whims.

Nanashi stood, closing her eyes and concentrating. Summoning her true form; Nanashi felt the power surge under her skin like lightening. She smiled a little. She'd forgotten how much she missed combat, and how very much a part of her body it was. Calling on her powers, Nanashi began to channel the powers into one single wisp of light that extended from her fingers like a whip.

Now it was her turn to dance.

Tama seemed to smell the power: he jumped backwards twice, avoiding her whip. Nanashi jumped in pursuit, ignoring the humans and Inuyasha who scrambled for cover. She side stepped the Fox Fire as if it was the breeze, and grabbed the whip with her bare hand.

Then she smiled. "Remember who trained you Tama." She told him, before jerking the whip and yanking Tama towards her like a leashed dog.

But Tama had learned a few tricks since last they sparred. He waited till he had been thrown almost against her, before slashing out at her with his claws. They dug deep into Nanashi's face, and ripped through her cheek before he jerked free and stumbled backwards.

Inuyasha jumped forward again, picking up where Nanashi left off. She stumbled back, clutching her face. Blood was stinging her eyes, she wasn't sure if it was hers or not. She turned back, calling on her powers again for another assault.

Then there was a splash of water that broke her attention, stopping her cold. Zen had appeared from the water's surface, clutching Shippo in his arms. The Fox kit was blue in the face, and coughing to expel the water that had forced itself into his lungs. Zen held Shippo tighter when he saw Tama approach; but looked towards the water. His mind was with Nanashi.

Two minutes.

Zen wanted desperately to return to the water to search for Rin but he seemed to know that if he released Shippo, Tama would destroy the child. Nanashi felt a great swell of pity for Zen.

Tama seemed to recognize the demon. "Appeared again, have you?" He asked Zen. "So soon after my disappearance and you would take up with my enemies?" Tama took one mighty swing at Zen, sending him flying. The Water demon's head struck the back of a rock and he moved no more.

Tama, true to Zen's fears, grabbed Shippo by the neck and held him high. Inuyasha stopped dead. Nanashi inhaled and waited. Tama would not risk another Fox. Even his madness couldn't have stretched that far.

"Let him go." She demanded. "He's a child."

"Move and he dies."

"Is all you know anymore? Killing?" She tilted her head, keeping Inuyasha in his sight. Her heart was pounding in her chest; torn between keeping Inuyasha out of harm, and relying on her own demonic powers to rip Shippo from Tama's grip. There was also Rin to worry about. Ninety seconds. "What happened to you, Lord Tama? What has twisted you so…"

"Twisted?" Tama returned, hatefully. "Am I only the only one to recall your family's former glory? Have you and Sesshoumaru gone mad? Has Inutaisho's disease of humanity infected even you, great mother? What of the armies that rose up against Inutaisho in your name! What of your brother's campaigns…for your honor!"

"What Nori did was not for my honor, nor Sesshoumaru's."

"No." Tama shook his head. "No! There is still fight in you. In the both of you, and I will show it to you…" His grip tightened on Shippo's neck. It took every once of power in Nanashi to remain still. Inuyasha was fidgeting but following her lead. "Or, so help me, I will damn you to the humanity you so zealously embrace like I have with Sesshoumaru!"

Nanashi felt winded suddenly at his exclamation. Jaken had told her Sesshoumaru was dying…

Tama seemed to sense her confusion for he laughed; a thin, wispy laugh. "Come now mother, do be so surprised…you can love one hanyo son." He made a motion to Inuyasha. "Why not a full blooded human?"

Then, as cool and as crisp as the water that rushed behind them, a voice broke through with the reply. It was strained, shaking a bit as it forced words out but it retained all the authority and chill it always possessed. It was the voice of a calm destruction, of entropy itself. It was a voice that, despite all reason and sense, gave birth to hope for Inuyasha, Nanashi and everyone there.

For this one voice changed the rules.

"Not human." Sesshoumaru whispered. "Not yet."

Tama paled as he turned slowly. Sesshoumaru was kneeling partially, with his own arm cradling Rin's form against his chest. Water dripped from the sleeve, where he had reached into the river and plucked Rin from death as easily as he would have drawn his sword. He kept the girl child close to his frame, but he never looked down at her. Instead, his cool gaze was focused intently on Tama.

Tama stepped back. "How…could you have gotten here that fast? Your powers…they are fading."

"But not gone." Sesshoumaru repeated. "Not yet."

Nanashi felt too sick to even think or move to think. Instead, her whole energies where focused on Sesshoumaru. His smell was different. His appearance. His skin was ruddy, flushed even, and those golden suns that burned as his eyes were dulled into a cool amber. She looked to his hand that clutched so desperately to Rin's frame, as if he were afraid she would fade away if he released her.

Human. The magnificent creature she once called son. Human.

Tama's curse was a dark one.

"No matter." Tama whispered. "Soon enough." He threw Shippo towards Inuyasha, and bounded away, sending volleys of Fox Fire down to shield his escape. He didn't need to. As soon as the children were free of immediate danger: the adults had run to them. Inuyasha gave Shippo to Sango who was kneeling by Miroku and darted towards Zen to retrieve him.

Kagome and Nanashi ran straight towards Sesshoumaru and Rin. Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome for a moment, bringing Rin closer to him. She had been in the water almost nine minutes.

"Please," Kagome started. "I can help her."

Sesshoumaru turned away from her, seeing Nanashi for what appeared to be the first time. She became entirely aware that it was probably the case. He reeked of fear, exhaustion and pain. And humanity.

"Let her." Inuyasha urged. "She can help."  
Nanashi reached over and placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's arm. The Demon Lord jerked away from her touch angrily, but never met her eyes. He instead relaxed his arm, surrendering Rin to Kagome.

They watched in silence as Kagome positioned Rin's body flat on the grass: propping her head slightly forward. Sesshoumaru flinched again, moving his hand to Tenseiga when he saw Kagome beat on Rin's chest. She pushed against the chest five times, before breathing into Rin's mouth and returning to thumping the chest. Again. Again.

"You're hurting…" Sesshoumaru began then stopped as Rin's body froze up.

Rin jerked her head up and coughed, choking up blood and water. Rin sat up, coughing, and leaned against Kagome's chest for strength. Then, she looked over to him. For a moment, she looked like she wanted to run to him but Sesshoumaru reacted before then. He stood, weakly going, and stared down each member of the group- daring them to ask.

Inuyasha stiffened under his brother's glare, but Nanashi beat him to it.

"Tell us." She demanded. "Tell us everything."


	6. That Flesh Is Hier To

**Chapter Six: That Flesh is Heir To**

Inuyasha didn't bother to ask how Miroku and Nanashi had secured quarters in the greatest house of this village. Nor did he care much for how exactly they had evacuated the home so quickly of its human occupants. He was only mildly aware, like one is concerning the placement of their armies, of where Shippo and Rin were roomed to recover. Zen and Kagome had followed them into the room to keep a close eye on the victims.

Instead he walked the edge of the home, methodically and felt the dirt under his feet as if he meant to inspect every piece of ground before him. He had to be careful. Tama could return at any moment. He walked slowly, continuing to stare at his feet as he did. He tried to ignore the throbbing truth that had settled into his brain behind his eyes. He tried not to picture his brother in the Headman's rooms. Sesshoumaru had never looked so disheveled, so weak as he did during the trip to this home.

But Sesshoumaru never spoke. He was too prideful. Half-heartedly, Inuyasha was proud of this. He wasn't quite certain he wanted to hear what had befallen his brother.

He looked up as Nanashi exited Sesshoumaru's rooms. She gave him a quiet look before meeting Sango and Miroku outside the children's room. Miroku called to Kagome. She appeared a moment afterwards, giving him the same quiet, concerned look Nanashi did as they walked into center of the grounds. They wanted him to come. Everyone was scared. He didn't need his Youkai senses to know that. They wanted him near; to feel better about themselves.

Gingerly, Inuyasha abandoned his trek and moved to obey. He knew acutely how it felt to be assured by another's presence.

_He was still very young, young enough to clutch at Izayoi's shirts when his brother came for a visit. His brother who stood tall, majestic and fearsome before them; his face a stone mask of strained patience and cold indifference. On his hip was a solitary blade, the latest of a long line Inuyasha had seen Sesshoumaru don. It was as if his brother was waiting for a blade worthy of him and his greatness. Not likely. Inuyasha doubted there was a sword in creation worthy to be called his brother's. _

_His brother. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands._

_Inuyasha suppressed a grin. His brother was the greatest demon alive and it gave him no small amount of pride knowing that. It meant one day, when Inuyasha was old enough, Sesshoumaru would call on him like he did with Tama: to help him and fight along side of him. And together they would rule the Western Lands and beyond. It meant one day, Inuyasha would be just like his brother: tall, proud and fearless. There was nothing Sesshoumaru couldn't do._

_Inuyasha couldn't wait to be just like him. _

_There was sound beyond the walls of Izayoi's rooms. A sound as thick and loud as thunder that reverberated through his skull, making him flinch. Even Izayoi seemed to feel it. Her face, aged and worn as it had become in these many years, registered fear but only for a moment. She drew herself up and stared at Sesshoumaru.  
"I won't go."_

_Sesshoumaru's feature were like ice and his features were like Inuyasha's own; rarely changing in the decades that had passed. Izayoi seemed to age by the year, with Sesshoumaru his clear, elegant features never dulled. "The armies are at my gates." He said simply, unaffected by the gravity of his own words. _

_Inuyasha could tell from the way the other servants scrambled about things were bad but he wondered why everyone was so afraid. Sesshoumaru couldn't be beaten. That was as certain as the sunrise. _

_"This is my home." Izayoi answer him. Her voice shook in passion. "My son's home. I will not abandon it!"_

_"I telling you to go with the others."_

_"And I told you my husband died there! I won't step foot in that place again!"_

_Sesshoumaru's head inclined. "And was he nothing to me?"_

_She seemed to regret her words suddenly. Inuyasha felt her tremble a little. A shadow appeared at Izayoi's doorway. Inuyasha shuttered a little as Tama smiled down at him. The shadow lifted as Nanashi came into view. _

_"My Lord, the defenses will not continue to hold." Tama mumbled. "Their Master has summoned you for a challenge."_

_"In a moment." Sesshoumaru answered. His eyes never left Izayoi. "Go with Nanashi."_

_"I will not!" _

_"I will not protect you."_

_"I'm not asking you to." Izayoi said quietly. Then, she lifted her head a small way, to greet his cold eyes. Inuyasha smelled desperation and pain on his mother, and instantly hated it. "Sesshoumaru, you and Inuyasha are all I have left. Do you not make me abandon this." Her eyes dimmed a little. "Don't make me leave you."_

_Sesshoumaru kept her gaze for a long time. Then, wordlessly he moved towards the exit. "Nanashi, I count their lives as one with yours. Should they perish…"_

_"I understand, milord."_

_"Wait!" Inuyasha shouted, running away from Izayoi. He rushed towards the door and planted himself firmly in the frame, blocking Sesshoumaru's exit. Those cold eyes of his brother rested on him, waiting. For a moment, his resolved melted away. No. He couldn't fail. "Let me go with you! I can fight!" Tama laughed. Sesshoumaru's expression never changed. Inuyasha felt his chance fading. "I can help, brother!"_

_Sesshoumaru flinched at the sound of his title. He narrowed his eyes a little, and then brushed Inuyasha away carelessly. "A hanyoi has no place by my side." He said as he disappeared._

_Inuyasha stayed on his knees for a long time. It was then, child though he was, that he swore he'd become powerful. Somehow, someway…He would prove to Sesshoumaru he was worthy to be by his side. _

_Worthy to be his brother. _

"What did you found out?" Kagome was asking when Inuyasha approached. Sango wrapped her arms around herself as if she were cold. Miroku and Nanashi exchanged glances before speaking. It was beginning to annoy Inuyasha, the way the all clustered together.

As if Sesshoumaru's death would have any affect on him.

"There's a powerful binding seal on him." Miroku said, rubbing his own shoulders.

Nanashi tilted her head. "So remove it. Simple."

"Not that simple. It's specific and two part."

"I'm waiting."

Miroku gave Nanashi another dark look and for a moment, he touched his broken wrist as if tempted to damn it all and leave to her to his Wind Tunnel. It was only Inuyasha's complacent stare that made him give up. He tilted his head slightly, searching his mind for the best and quickest answer. "Put simply, Sesshoumaru's physical form is becoming human but he's not losing his powers."

"That wouldn't kill him." Nanashi hissed, her voice low and terse. "Sesshoumaru has been able to assume a human form since he was a child…"

"You weren't listening. I didn't say he was assuming a human form. I said he was becoming human." Miroku turned and touched his arm, then flicked hers. "His body is transforming into that of a human man. A real flesh and blood moral, with all the fallacies and weakness."

Inuyasha felt the night suddenly go darker, and the earth seemed to shift under his feet. He found he could no longer care much for Nanashi or the others reactions. Instead a thick uneasiness began to blossom behind his eyes and sink through all parts of his skin.

"There's…more." Miroku's voice faltered a little, and then seemed to continue. "The binding spell used didn't give him room to facilitate his powers, nor did it expel them. He still has his demonic powers but cannot call on them."

"What does that mean?" Kagome whispered in a voice as thin as vapor.

"There's no way a human body can hold that much power. I don't think even a hanyoi's could." There was another beat, as his dizziness continued to creep to Inuyasha's heart and began to choke it. But still, Miroku spoke. "But still, his power will remain...and eventually, it'll destroy the vessel holding it."

Nanashi's voice, as dull as a Kagome's. Inuyasha turned to see her face. The woman's skin as a pale as winter, and in this dim night, the sickle moon on her brow appeared like inky blood. "Sesshoumaru's own powers are destroying him. His own powers are killing him."

"Can we expel his powers, Miroku? Sango asked, her voice strengthening as she clutched to the idea. "It would be like any other exorcism of demonic powers from a human."

"I could. But I'd have to wait till his transformation is complete and there's no guarantee he'd survive till then."

"Sesshoumaru would rather die and I won't make him choose otherwise." Inuyasha said, suddenly. He turned and met the Monk's face, daring him to rebuke him. "Break the curse."

Miroku bowed his head a little. "I can't. The curse isn't on Sesshoumaru's body…I would have sensed it." He rubbed his wrist again. "It probably works like Kanna's mirror. Something captured his true form and was able to seal in the curse that way."

"When Jaken arrives," Nanashi spoke suddenly, "We'll see if he remembers any incident that would give us an idea to where Tama is hiding the object."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll ask Sesshoumaru. It's important that we have no loose ends."

"We have to be careful." Kagome said suddenly. She stepped a little closer, blocking Nanashi from Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes darted upward. "We're running out of time."

Inuyasha began to question her but the realization hit him a moment later. Turning slowly, Inuyasha looked up. The new moon was coming.

He inhaled, stifling a curse. "We better hurry then."

Sango nodded, telling him she'd do whatever was needed, like a true warrior. Then she pivoted and marched back to her rooms. Inuyasha saw her gait slow as she walked further from him. She had no hope for this. He couldn't blame her. In the end, Sesshoumaru was a bigger threat then an ally.

Which didn't explain why he was helping him.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Nanashi moved away to: Kagome to find some comfort in sleep and Nanashi going straight to Sesshoumaru's bedside, to keep watch. It took him a moment before wondering why Miroku hadn't yet left.

"Yeah," He deadpanned. "What is it?"

Miroku looked over, waiting till the other parties had gone completely from view. "Inuyasha, there's something else."

"Hm?"

"This curse was very intimate. I don't think it was cast by some chance meeting. I think whoever did this was able to get close enough to him without ever raising alarm." Inuyasha turned and followed Miroku's eyes to one room. Sometime during their private meeting, the adults had neglected to look back and check on the children.

Standing there, as quiet and as watchful as the night, was Rin. Her dark eyes were watching them both carefully.

"I think we should be careful." Miroku continued. "Sesshoumaru might not be the only one controlled."


	7. The Way to Dusty Death

**Author's Note: I'm on the search for a Rin/Sesshoumaru fic my House Elf suggested. It involves Rin dying and being stuck in limbo, and Sesshoumaru going to hell to buy her way out. It ends when they are both reincarnated. I will be forever in your debt if you can tell me who writes this.**

**Chapter Seven: The Way to Dusty Death**

Shippo walked quietly away from the home. No one noticed he was gone. They seldom did, when he was careful and mindful to stay away for only a few moments. The others would blame a young girl for catching his eye, or a bird, or a bauble that he had never seen before; it was a child's whim they would say, and it would be dismissed, and never questioned. So he set out, quietly as he went, and walked till the woods became darker, and the creatures became silent.

Then, as carefully and as assuredly as Inuyasha would be, he stood up and summoned the demon he was hunting.

"Tama." He called. "Tama, I know you can hear me! Show yourself!"

There was a stir near his right side, then from the trees above. Shippo narrowed his eyes, and looked away, waiting. Somehow he was no longer in the mood for his cousin's games.

The rustling stopped suddenly, as if the wind had breezed past and the forest, thankful for its departure, had settled down into its regular course. Tama came into sight then, not stirring a leaf as he did, and watched him carefully.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Tama whispered, nervously. "I know you can swim, but I worried when you didn't appear…" He tried to smile, reacting to Shippo's steady glare. "We played that game so many times to your father, I knew you'd remember it. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"You almost killed Rin."

Tama's eyes darkened as he looked away.

"And you hurt Miroku! And Sango, and Inuyasha! Tama, you can't hurt those people! They're my friends."

"They were trying to hurt me. Can I not defend myself? Inuyasha is protecting Sesshoumaru, even now. When you said he wouldn't!"

"He's not protecting Sesshoumaru. You attacked him…" Shippo folded his arms around himself. "Tama, you can't do this…"

"Listen to me, Shippo." Tama implored as he kneeled. "I would never harm you."

"You almost did!" Shippo said, putting distance between his cousin and him. He couldn't touch Tama now. It would make his resolve silk away. "You almost killed my friends!"

"I have to protect myself, Cousin. And I won't rest till this is finished. I can't." Tama reached over, turning Shippo's face to meet his eyes. Shippo was sure he had never seen such fear before, and it made him sick to see it there. "There's too much that has passed to let me walk away now."

Shippo closed his eyes, burying his face in Tama's hand. "Just…leave my friends out of this."

Tama seemed to hesitate. "I will do whatever I can." There was another beat. "Is Sesshoumaru with you now?"

"Yes. In the Headman's home." He looked up. "He's pretty weak. It won't be long till..."

"How long?"

"A few nights, Miroku says. Probably less."

Tama swallowed, and met his cousin's eyes. "Does the Hanyoi's life mean that much to you?"

"He saved me."

"Tomorrow night is the New Moon," Tama supplied. His hand fell to his sides, as he flexed his fists. "Inuyasha will lose his demonic powers then."

"You'll attack on the New Moon?"

Tama nodded. "He won't be able to defend himself, and if he is wise, he'll stay away then. That is all I can do to grant your wish. I must ensure that he and the others do not interfere with my business with Sesshoumaru."

Shippo let the weight of the words seep into his marrow. "You're going to kill him, aren't you?" There was a shadow that passed across the Fox's face. Tama seemed saddened by this revelation, and could only nod. The sickness in Shippo's stomach deepened. "Is there no other way?"

"I'm afraid not, cousin."

"But…"

"Listen to me…" Tama suddenly interjected, standing as he spoke. "Sometimes, despite what you feel or what you wish for, all that you can do is the right thing."

"It doesn't feel like the right thing, Tama."

"No." Tama agreed. "It seldom does."

**XXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru looked asleep even though Inuyasha knew the truth. Walking closer, Inuyasha could see that his brother's hair had turned gray, and then brown. His skin was now the pink hue before, as beads of sweat rolled from his crown and water came intermitted from the corners of Sesshoumaru's eyes. Every so often, Sesshoumaru would hiss sharply, or moan and his face would contort into pain and then, he would roll his face to hide it in his boa. His body trembled, at sometimes from the heat, at others from the cold.

Inuyasha made his way quietly from the doorway to the bed, ignoring the darkness; his attention fixed on his brother.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open suddenly. The gold of his eyes were light brown now, marked with red. "Who's there?"

Inuyasha felt an unexpected stab in his chest. Had this been any other time, Sesshoumaru would have known him miles away: by scent, or by the sound of his footfall, or the beating of his heart; Sesshoumaru would know. On purpose, Inuyasha added weight to his step, saying nothing as he continued: hoping it would trigger something, some part of Sesshoumaru that was still the figure of his memory.

"Who's there?" He asked again.

"It's me."

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru mumbled, nodding slightly. "I have new respect for you brother."

Inuyasha arched a brow, waiting.

There was a bitter sort of laugh that followed. "I can barely hear, hardly taste…and see nothing at all. My poor brother, to be forever cursed with these infirmities." Another beat. "When I kill you now, it shall be a mercy killing, not only for my honor."

Inuyasha felt hope blossom in his chest at that defiant insult. "Thank you." He said dryly. "I'll remember to return that mercy when I finally finish you."

"You will never get that chance." Sesshoumaru retorted, turning towards his brother's voice. "…I can't see, Inuyasha. Everything's gray."

"It's not gray, you fool. It's just dark in here. Your eyes need to adjust to the darkness."

"They would have already if…"

"I know." Another stretch of silence. Inuyasha turned and stared down at his hands, cursing himself from coming here at all. He should have left him. He should have hunted down Tama. He should be doing something! Not keeping vigil over a dying man…

No…

"Rin."

Inuyasha looked up, suddenly. Sesshoumaru was staring into the darkness. His hand had appeared from under the sleeve, groping the covers for something tangible. Quietly, Inuyasha reached over and touched Sesshoumaru's knuckles. His bother's hand stopped there, under his own.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru repeated. "Jaken."

"Outside. Nanashi won't let them inside. She doesn't want them to see you like this."

"Jaken deserves to. He's been by my side through everything else."

"Is that gratitude I hear in your voice?"

"Merely an observation."

"And Rin? What does she deserve?"

Sesshoumaru's face did something odd then; it softened and his lips parted just slightly, just enough to release and audible sigh. "Rin." Sesshoumaru repeated, "Rin deserves death."

Inuyasha blinked, and leaned back. He didn't know what exactly to expect from his brother but that certainly was not the reply. He opened his mouth to speak, but realized a moment later, the hand under his had begun to tremble.

"She deserves that which belongs to all humans." He continued. "That relentless journey they all take towards death: that journey that involves kin and kith and history. A husband, children…an assurance that someone will adorn their grave after they have passed from memory. She deserves that slow death they all get." He turned away. "And she deserves that excuse of a life they get in between."

Inuyasha turned away, unable to find the words.

"Inuyasha."

"Hm?"

"Ensure that."

"What?"

"You're the one with the fallacy for humans," Sesshoumaru explained. "I do not have that capacity, so ensure it. Ensure that Rin gets her death, decades from now, when she is old and broken bodied, when she has children gathered around her legs like chickens." He closed his eyes, swallowing hard. "Make sure that happens."

Inuyasha felt his blood freeze as he rose. "Do it yourself."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't have the time."

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru! Don't you dare pin this on me! Don't you dare speak like this now!" Inuyasha erupted, throwing aside the quiet reverence of the room. He was fed by the fuel of the anger in his blood, by the fear and the damned determination to agree with his brother in nothing. He would not accept this: not if Sesshoumaru had. He couldn't. This could not be how it ended. Not this way. Not before…

"You want all this to happen, do it yourself! Don't you dare leave me to do your dirty work, Sesshoumaru! I won't be your slave."

Sesshoumaru's eyes had tightened, and a dull growl escaped him. "You think I want to leave this in your care? Is your selfishness so complete that you would refuse this just to spite me?"

"You're damn right I will!"

"You stupid, arrogant child! You filthy dirty blood! I'll…"

"You'll what? You dare call me arrogant, take a look at yourself! You think you can do anything! You come back into my life after years, to try and murder me, try to murder Kagome, and then suddenly I'm suppose to forget all that because you send your stupid little orphan to me and expect me to pick up the pieces! Damn you! Do your own dirty work!"

"If you do not stop yourself now, you'll regret it!"

"Try to stop me!"

Sesshoumaru had sat up sometime during this tirade. His hand went to his side, searching for Tokijin. In his eyes was the look of pure hatred and contempt. Inuyasha met that gaze fearlessly for a long time. For a long time, they stayed that way, daring each other to move.

"See?" Inuyasha said after a length of time. "I knew you could do it."

Sesshoumaru blinked out of his anger, and looked down, searching for something. He tilted his head a little. "How?"

"You're Sesshoumaru. The only one that can beat you," Inuyasha allowed himself a pause. "Is me."

He thought he saw Sesshoumaru almost smile. Almost, but not quite. "You are nothing compared to me."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha chided. "If you can do anything, I can...Clap."

Sesshoumaru's gaze returned to his face, and for a moment, Inuyasha felt like a pup again, looking into his mother's face. The age and world weariness that shone in Sesshoumaru's face burned like the stars. There was quietness there too, as if he accepted something Inuyasha still refused to face. Inuyasha removed his hand from the bed and stood, turning to go. Sesshoumaru made no acknowledgement of the departure but Inuyasha imagined he could hear his brother's heart quickening in that frail chest.

"Sesshoumaru?" There was no reply, but he continued anyway. He knew he had his brother's full attention. He always did. "I will do what you ask, on one condition." Another long pause. Inuyasha closed his eyes. "You ask me, as one brother to the other."

"I despise the day you were born…"

"I know. But for this moment, this breath," Inuyasha felt like the words were thorns, choking him. "For this enemy, can we stand as brothers?"

There was a long time before Sesshoumaru chose to speak, and when he did: there was word; forced, quiet and as terrible as the sea.

"No."


	8. Sad Stories of the Death of Kings

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who helped me find Stepping Stones! **Small chapter thanks to work and damnable Writer's block. I'm waiting for the climax! Although Nanashi and Tama decided to throw in a little back story, hinting at a small chance for a prequel. I only planned this story and Phantom Pains, and have no idea what else to do in this lovely fandom. Inspiration from Les Mis, King Lear, Neil Gaiman, and my Harry Potter stories. Tell me, does it count as inspiration if you wrote it? P.S I tried to add Jaken for you guys but he was being stubborn!

**Chapter Eight: LetUsTell Sad Stories of the Death of Kings**

Rin stood defiantly at the corner of the rooms, arms wrapped around her mirror like it was her heart itself. Zen stood; as best he could, in protection of his young ward- arms raised in caution, his eyes wide with fear crowned by a thin frown upon his brow. Miroku and Sango stood motionlessly in the doorway. There was ozone in the air; charged like a storm waiting to break. Everyone was holding their breath.

And standing with all the grace and destruction of a tempest, stood Nanashi. Her left hand hung lazily from her waist, the nails glowing as the whip she called forward waited.

"One swipe." She murmured. "The pup won't even feel it."

"Stand down, Nanashi." Sango ordered, her hands tightening around the Hiraikotsu.

Miroku's knuckles around his Rosary were white. "Do not make her repeat herself."

"You might catch me in a rush, but not before I turn the pup into shredded meat."

"There'd be nothing of you left to boast."

"This isn't about boasting!" Nanashi retorted. "It's about his life!"

"Sesshoumaru wouldn't want this."

"He isn't in a position to make his demands known." She turned, her molten gold eyes glistening in the sunlight. She reached up to brush her brow, tracing the curves of the moon on her crown nervously as it to assure it was still there. "And he is at risk of having no position at all."

"That is not for you to say!"

Her eyes settled on Rin, finally. "Do you know what you are killing?" She cocked her head to one side. "Do you know what will be destroyed because of you?"

Rin clutched her mirror tighter.

"He is the last of his kind. It was my duty to protect that lineage." Nanashi took a step forward. Rin met her eyes softly, stepping to meet her as far as Zen would let her. "You claim to love him, do you not? I appeal to that love then. Would you allow a Lord to die for something as mean and as plain as you?"

"Silence." Zen shouted, his hands beginning to glow slightly. "Be at peace that Inuyasha still lives."

"And what makes you think it is the Dog General's line I am loyal to?" Nanashi demanded. She seemed to catch the other's gaze, making her misstep slightly. The crest on her crown seemed to glow. "Sesshoumaru is far more then his father's son."

"But that is what you fear isn't it, Nameless one?" Zen murmured, "That he is more his father's son then anything else?"

Nanashi met his eyes, "You know too much, be mindful that it does not silence your tongue."

"Enough." Inuyasha walked forward, tugging on his robes to make them settle properly. Behind him, oddly enough a small creature had fallen into step. And as if to assure them that Inuyasha meant what he ordered, Jaken shifted the Staff of Two Heads from one shoulder to another. Inuyasha looked down at him but said nothing. "We're after Tama."

Nanashi bowed her head, in submission. "Tama will leave Sesshoumaru alone if she dies. What's more important to you, Rin or your brother?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"I know that pain often silences the truth."

"No one touches Rin."

"Could you stop me?"

"I will try."

Jaken scoffed and flexed his fingers, dangerously. "I won't need to try, I just will."

Rin looked up, a smile blossoming from her small, tormented face when she heard Jaken's voice. She suddenly looked stronger, and happier at the vision of the small retainer. The mirror in her arms caught the sunlight and made it dance. "Jaken, it'll be over soon, won't it?"

Jaken nodded, "For good or bad, it'll be over soon."

Rin ran to him then, almost dropping the mirror as she rushed him. Her small arms enveloped the vassal as if it was he was the only thing left that made sense to her. "I don't want him to die, Master Jaken! I'll die if it means that he…"

"Listen to me, you stupid girl!" Jaken ordered, harshly. He pushed her away to meet her eyes. "Do not say such things! You will displease our Lord in speaking that way!" He, unlike Nanashi, ignored the others completely when he spoke. "Make your heart a stone, and show no fear in front in this! You represent Lord Sesshoumaru, do not disappoint."

Rin's small face twisted into a grim determined look, and she nodded. Jaken didn't remove his hands still she said she would, and then he looked up, motioning for Zen to come. "Tell me what this Hanyoi has been saying." He demanded, as he took Rin to the private rooms he had quartered. Glancing towards Sesshoumaru's rooms, Jaken shivered a little then stiffened and continued on his way.

Nanashi watched him go, then cursed and went off the other direction. Everyone let her go. Inuyasha waited for a time, before speaking. "What was that all about?"

"She's desperate to save Sesshoumaru," Miroku said. "Why?"

"She was his nursemaid as well as mine. It's a loyalty thing I guess."

"Zen said she was afraid of something. She said if Sesshoumaru dies, a bloodline will be destroyed. Do you know what she meant by that?"

"His mother's line."

Kagome tilted her head. "His mother?"

"It's a long story." Inuyasha shrugged off. "One I never paid much attention to. In the end, Sesshoumaru chose to side with his father. That war was over a long time ago. Now can we get back to this battle?"

Miroku was watching Inuyasha intently. "When did you become so reasonable, Inuyasha?"

He paused, and turned. For a moment, it looked like Inuyasha would strike Miroku but the anger passed from his face as quickly it had appeared. He instead fixed the Monk in a cool, unwavering stare that invoked strong memories of Sesshoumaru. When he spoke, even that held tones of his elder brother. "When it became needed."

**XXXXXX**

Lord Tama sits alone in the forest, watching the fire crack and tear away the weeds that he is feeding it. He marvels a little at the colors, realizing in a half-fevered brain, he has never seen anything so beautiful. The fire is complete in its destruction and unmoved. It merely goes about its task without prejudice or emotion; it is fire. Tama wishes he could be like this. He wishes he were young again, in the Inutaisho's court. He wishes his friends sat beside him now, talking about unimportant things and daring each other into stupid actions.

He can almost see them, these phantom friends. Tajomaru would be sitting upright, as always, the quietness of his features mixing with the shadows. He imagines the smell of women and estrus on Tajomaru and Tama smiles as his imaginings. He thinks he hears Ryuhoji's flute then, and inclining his heard, Tama closes his eyes to be entranced by the boy's soft melodies.

He thinks that Ryuhoji's plays for Sesshoumaru now. Plays for the savage, untamed heart pounding in Sesshoumaru's chest. He plays sad songs, and half sings doleful ballads of Kings and lovers, and brothers, and death. He sings to calm his Lord. He sings to ease the troubled spirit of Sesshoumaru.

Ryuhoji sings but no one listens.

For Sesshoumaru Lord is an untamed sword, a scourge that will not be appeased by songs and company of friends. He is a child produced of rape and war. A victory and a defeat captured in a shell of bone, and flesh and blood. Tama knows this, even though Tajomaru and Ryuhoji don't. Tama knows.

He knows Sesshoumaru was birthed from hatred and lust, without love. Sesshoumaru was the end product of a battle; lost by the mother, and won by the Dog General who stole her lands. He knew one day Sesshoumaru would choose which path was his; would he avenge his mother and the stolen Western Lands…

Or would he choose a path of power and conquest?

And Tama knew then, as he knows now, there was no contest.

There's a cry on the wind that breaks Tama's musings. He turns now, shivering from the cold even though it does not bother him truly.

He thought for a moment it was Ryuhoji. But he knows that is a lie. They're dead, these memories. All dead. And he is cold again.

Tama hugs himself and turns to watch the fire. He wonders if the warmth will touch him. Maybe, he thinks, when this is all over and those he loves are back by his side. This makes him smile. They'll be together again.

The untamable and his faithful servant. They'll make war. Like old times. Tama only has to wait. One more day and night till the new moon comes, and like a birth or rebirth, wars can start again. For that, Tama can wait.

So he does.


	9. We Band of Brothers

**Author's Note: **Out of character Sesshoumaru but darnit, he seemed to allow himself to be written that way. Rin rules, I love that girl. Kagome…appears more mature then she normally is but I guess this situation has everyone asking crazy. Kudos to Star Trek for inspiration and god, I love the mystery guest.

Please don't hate him. Any guesses who he is?

**Chapter Nine: We Band of Brothers**

Kagome was careful where she stepped, going quietly as she approached Inuyasha. In the darkness of the New Moon, she could barely make out his outline. He turned just as she approached, and offered the weakness of nods before turning back to study the distance. The day had passed slowly, and thickly, with the still unfamiliar spring heat sapping at what little strength was left in the group. Nanashi was hidden from the rest, choosing solitude rather then deal with humans, hanyoi and children. The children were back in their room, with Jaken. Since he had returned, Rin refused to go anywhere without him. Zen stayed close to Rin and Shippo was merely along for the ride.

Sango had agreed to do patrols with Kirara. This left Inuyasha to wait.

He sat now, crouched on his back legs with Tessaiga resting across his shoulder. Without his demonic powers or appearance, he looked very much like a young soldier, unaccustomed and ill-equip to deal with whatever waited in the woods tonight.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you come inside?" Kagome asked softly; she wanted very much to touch his shoulder then, in a small sign of affection but chose not to. Inuyasha had enough to worry about without her and her feelings. "You can't do anything tonight."

"He'll come tonight." It was as simple as that. Kagome knew he was probably right. It was the way her stomach turned that seemed to prove it. She lied anyways.

"There's no way to know."

"He'll come." Inuyasha repeated.

"How do you know?"

A voice broke behind them; shaky and stern. "Because I would." Sesshoumaru walked forward haphazardly. His gait was uneven but proud, a shadow of his former glory. His eyes were blood-shot and brown, but set in cold hatred. The curtain of his gray brown hair hung behind him, clutching to his sweat-ridden face. And in the darkness, his sickle moon looked bloodied.

At his hip hung a peace bonded Tokijin. There was something surreal about glimpsing Sesshoumaru without Tenseiga. It made Kagome shiver.

"You're human tonight." Sesshoumaru said, addressing Inuyasha in the calmest of voices. "It's not safe for you here."

"Concerned?"

"Cautious." The elder brother replied, as he walked to Inuyasha's side and put his hand over Tokijin's hilt. "Tama will destroy you."

"Tama and I have unfinished business."

"Don't be foolish, Inuyasha. Think of your human."

"I'm thinking of yours." Inuyasha said simply. "That's why I'm here."

"How dare you…" Sesshoumaru began angrily and was silenced by one deft movement by his younger brother. Inuyasha raised his hands calmly and began to clap. Sesshoumaru glared. "You're as stubborn as an ass."

"Just like my brother.

Whatever remark that Sesshoumaru had to counter died suddenly as he turned around him. He seemed to hear something, sense something that Inuyasha and Kagome never picked up. He turned about suddenly, and gasped a little.

Rin stopped in her trek when caught in Sesshoumaru's gaze. She seemed to hesitate a little as Youkai and human watched each other, double tracking but stopping in retreat. She clutched the object she held closer to her chest. Tenseiga was taller then her, and set against the sword, Rin somehow looked smaller and younger. Kagome suddenly wanted to take the blade from the child's grip; healing sword or not, the blade looked ugly when set against something so young and innocent.

Rin spoke before Sesshoumaru had a chance to. She stumbled over her words at first, before forcing herself forward. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She exclaimed, falling to her knees and lifting up the sword above her head. Kagome thought she saw Sesshoumaru flinch, as Rin bowed her head and stumbled again over her words. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you forget your sword…you are never without it. Don't forget it…"

"Get up, Rin. Get up." It was a long time before Sesshoumaru spoke, but his voice seemed to shake even in its coldness. He looked pained again, but nothing hinted at a physical ailment. Not this time. "Do not kneel to me."

"But Lord Sesshoumaru…"

"Get up."

Rin stood a little, bringing Tenseiga to rest on her shoulder. Her face was twisted into confusion, wet and distorted by tears that ran freely down her cheeks, unto her clothing and rested there. Sesshoumaru crossed the distance between them in one stride, calling on all the last reserves of his strength as he did so. He seemed to recapture something then, as he neared Rin, he seemed to unleash some hidden part of his will that had not yet surrendered to his curse.

He reached out his hand and ran his fingers through her hair, indulging in what he never could before. A simple sign of affection, meant only for his small ward.

"Master Jaken says the sword protects you," Rin told him, earnestly, stepping away from his touch to push Tenseiga into his palm. "He says you won't be hurt if you wear it! Please, Lord Sesshoumaru, please."

Kagome studied the blade, knowingly. Tenseiga had protected Sesshoumaru many times, and she hoped, with Inuyasha there, the sword would still do what it was made for. She gasped a little, when Sesshoumaru shook his head and pushed the sword back into Rin's arms.

"I entrust this to you for tonight." He told Rin, his voice a cool cloak of impassiveness. For the first time since this whole ordeal, he looked like he normally did. He had someone to be strong for, she realized. Someone whose trust lied in him so completely, there was nothing left for him to do but remain steadfast.

And something changed in the way Kagome saw Sesshoumaru, even though he never changed. She did step up though, when she saw the Western Lord hesitate in his words.

"It is yours to protect tonight." He continued, searching Rin's eyes. "The sword," He leaned a little closer, to Rin, sharing some secret. "And Jaken too."

"But, without the sword, you might get hurt…" Sesshoumaru said nothing then, but kept her fixed in his gaze. Rin seemed to take heart in it, and steadied. She frowned a little. "You'll come for me in the morning?"

"Come on, Rin." Kagome murmured, as she stepped forward, refusing to meet either brother's look. She put her hand on Rin's shoulder. "Let's get with the others."

Rin left without a word, and Sesshoumaru watched till she had disappeared entirely from view. His face never betrayed the emotion he seemed to feel. But Inuyasha thought he knew better.

"You're hoping Tenseiga will save her." He said simply. "If Tama goes after her."

"It has before." Sesshoumaru answered, meeting his eyes and turning about to stand shoulder to shoulder with Inuyasha. His hand clutched Tokijin's hilt. He looked to his brother once more before returning it to face the forest, searching for action.

Inuyasha looked at him again, then followed suit. He had no words for this time: no thoughts of encouragement or comfort. This was new to him, and uncertain. It had him itch. He wanted very much to speak, however, to somehow walk his way through and understand that this was real and maybe, there'd be some other ending then the one that seemed fated. He could not lose his brother.

Not before…

"I've been thinking." Sesshoumaru said suddenly. He licked his parched lips and fingered Tokijin nervously. "About what you asked me yesterday…"

Inuyasha felt his cheeks burn as he began to look down. So this is how Sesshoumaru would go into his final battle, he thought grimly, parading the fact Inuyasha had once wished to be only his brother… "It was stupid…"

"Do you remember," Sesshoumaru cut him off, his voice lowering a little as the demon reached deep into his memory for this one moment. "The day in the country, you were very young then," Sesshoumaru tilted his head a little. "You couldn't have been older then Rin…"

Inuyasha felt his body seize at the memory and how vivid it came to him now. He hadn't thought of it for more then 50 years, before he had even met Kikyo. The last time he had thought of it was when he first began his journey to find the Shikon Jewel, another lifetime ago. He was amazed at how much the memory still stung.

"I remember." He told his brother.

"I can still see you, on Ah-Un's back. You must have fallen off a dozen times but you refused to give up. You were determined to learn…"

"I remember limping home." Inuyasha added grimly, and then, looking up very softly. "You held my hand…"

Sesshoumaru's face was a mask, but he nodded. "You can go now, Inuyasha." He told him, as easily as he would dismiss Jaken. "You've done everything I could ask. It's time to finish this."

That said, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands began to walk wordlessly towards the forest. Inuyasha, still lost in his thoughts and the shared memory, blinked out if a moment later. His brother would not wait till Tama made the first move; he'd forced the Fox to move.

Inuyasha smiled. This would be fun.

**XXXXXX**

Perched in the trees, a figure watched as Sesshoumaru and the other one began to walk into the forest. The figure hissed a little, but should have known to expect that. Sesshoumaru was backed into a corner; it would only be a matter of time before the dog bit. That didn't make it any easier. The figure rose a little, but only to adjust the grip on his bow. He had had it drawn when the woman approached Sesshoumaru's comrade, and had debated for a moment on releasing it. Only the appearance of the child had stayed his hand and saved a life. His orders had been clear. The human females were not be harmed just yet. His only target had been to ensure Sesshoumaru and this other one remained as his benefactor wished them.

The figure grunted a little. With the curse and the dull senses of a hanyoi, the two would not be able to hear him. There was a rustling near his left side, causing him to turn.

He was high enough to see Tama as the Fox appeared through the clearing. It appeared Tama had expected this too and was attacking from Sesshoumaru's unprotected left.

The wind whipped the air, bringing Tama's scent towards the pair. He held his breath and cursed when Sesshoumaru didn't react. He had no idea Tama was there.

This was dull, he thought to himself. This would be a butcher, not a battle. Unless he did something; but doing something would severely upset his benefactor. To hell with it, he thought, he'd make the game more interesting. He was a member of the Wild Pack and he had unfinished business with Sesshoumaru.

Besides, he thought as he tightened his arrow and took aim for Sesshoumaru. It seemed a shame to for the Lord to be ambushed by a Fox.

He was doing him a favor then.


	10. St Crispin's Day

**Author's Notes: **The end is near. It's long, and highly stressed but I love the ending. Read, review and be happy.

**Chapter Ten: St. Crispin's Day **

It was like the night was holding her breath. Zen sat quietly in the corner of the room with Rin's mirror in his lap. Jaken and Miroku had left earlier to bring food and medical supplies back for such a time as when they would be needed. Shippo slept in the corner, never stirring even when Rin and Kagome entered the room. Both females exchanged looks and sat on opposite sides of the door, so they might peer out and view the battle. Zen felt his cheeks burn a little at their foolishness. There was nothing outside this room but death.

Zen shook his head, and looked down at the mirror. He was only vaguely concerned that someone would sense his magic, but just as quickly dismissed this fear. The demonic aura emitted through his scrying would be pinned on the curse, or Tama, or something else. These people knew nothing of deceit, and betrayal. Zen had been born into it the moment he had entered Tama's court.

Tama. That fool. As if his powers of illusions alone would have been enough to capture Lord Sesshoumaru's true form. The dog demon would have been able to sniff out the danger within half a heartbeat. That wouldn't do at all. To destroy someone like Sesshoumaru, one had to be patient, and persistent. They would have to begin the process slowly, and creep into the attack with all the subtly of a river, or the rain. Sesshoumaru needed to be able to feel it, but never fear it. Like a few raindrops, or a phantom pain; it would be something small and easily brushed off until the monsoon came to drown him. After all, it took water centuries to destroy a mountain.

Zen almost laughed, it had only taken him a few weeks. But he was water. He had all the time in the world, and would have taken it if it meant freeing Rin from her imprisonment.

He glanced towards Rin once more, then shook his head, and waved his hand over the mirror again. His reflection shimmered a little and changed; shifting into the likeness of a huge white dog with a sickle moon on his crown. The creature bayed at the moon in frustration and despaired, and turned around to jerk at its restraints without release. It howled again, and turned to gaze through the mirror at its captor. Zen smiled at it and waved his hand again before the True Form tried anything.

The image changed again, to display a Jackal demon crouching the corner of a tree with an arrow posed ready for release. The dog brothers stood together under the aim, unawares of the arrow and of Tama's approach. Zen set his jaw, as he watched another object come into view from the corner. He put the mirror down and looked up, waiting for the battle cry.

**XXXXXX**

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as her weapon whirled through the air.

Inuyasha jerked his head up at the sound, grabbing Sesshoumaru by his chest and threw him down. The boomerang screamed as it passed them, and struck a tree. There was a shadow that danced from the falling tree to another before an enraged howl.

Tama threw himself into a powerful leap as he sprang towards Inuyasha: claws out. Sesshoumaru pushed himself up a moment too late. Inuyasha howled as Tama raised him from the ground, claws embedded deep within Inuyasha's chest and throwing him back towards the house like a rag doll.

"Your fight is with me, Tama!" Sesshoumaru shouted, as he rushed afterwards. He made his way through the forest and back to the home with surprising speed and agility.

"My fight is with all that makes you weak!" Tama countered. "And I shall put it out now…"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled again, as she flew back for another pass. Kirara came close enough that the boomerang slashed at Tama, knocking him clear of Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru took the chance to run for his brother, putting himself in between Tama and Inuyasha.

"Get him inside!" He told Sango, glaring down at Tama. "This is my prey."

"And what chance do you have against me!"

"Sesshoumaru!" Sango shouted, throwing her blade down for him to catch.

Sesshoumaru felt the unfamiliar blade in his grip and grimaced. Tokijin rested on his hip, waiting but he knew he couldn't. Tokijin's demonic aura would tear this human form to shreds. He would pull it tonight, if only to ensure he dragged Tama down to hell with him, but not yet. Drawing the blade, he threw aside the scabbard and smiled at the Fox. "Tell me, Tama. Is your fang still sharp?"

Tama smiled. A dark, lavish smile and made Sesshoumaru draw back. He knew this was suicide. Damn it all. He just wished the Demon Slayer would hurry with her rescue attempt. Tama flexed his claws and rushed again. Sesshoumaru spun, avoiding the talons by only a hair's breath. He exhaled, and punched out wildly. It hit and taking heart, Sesshoumaru jerked the blade forward, driving the blade into Tama's side.

The next sensation he became aware of was stars as Tama struck his face. Sesshoumaru became aware of flying, and throwing his weight backwards, he twisted to land haphazardly on the ground. Without his left hand to balance him, Sesshoumaru stumbled and growled.

It was then he tasted blood.

And it was getting darker. Sesshoumaru shook his head angrily, forcing himself back to consciousness. This was not the time for him to misstep. He could not falter now when so much was at sake, not before he knew…

"See how the mighty have fallen because of hanyoi and humans!" Tama was monologuing, but Sesshoumaru didn't care much to listen. He was busy gathering the vestiges of strength back into his system.

"You talk too much." Inuyasha quipped suddenly, as he stood haphazardly, and rushed at Tama blindly. For a moment, the Fox was staggered by the fierce passion behind the younger brother's movements, and in that confusion, Sesshoumaru took advantage. He threw himself into the fray.

They had a chance as long as they kept him off-center.

**XXXXXX**

Inside, Kagome stood up angrily and turned to Miroku. Her face as a blanket of despair and frustration, and she stared down at him as if Hell itself would bend to her will to present an answer. "There must be something we can do! He's killing them!"

Miroku shook his head grimly. "I'm in no position to render aid. And neither are you! Without a cure for Sesshoumaru…"

"How! Tell me how then!"

"I don't know how! We'd have to destroy the object holding Sesshoumaru's true form! But there's no way we could get close enough to Tama to search him!"

"An exorcism then?"

"A human Sesshoumaru still wouldn't have more chance against Tama then he does now."

"Then what? We have to do something!"

"I'm waiting for ideas!"

Sango had pulled away from the fight and stumbled inside. Her uniform was badly burned, with patches of skin raw and red from the exposure. She called weakly to the Priest before falling into blackness. Miroku was on his feet, rushing towards her within a breath. Rin jumped up and watched as the Monk crouched beside her. Outside Nanashi had joined in the battle, evening the odds for a small fraction of the time. Her face was becoming as desperate as Kagome's as she watched the two battled against Tama.

"Let me go…" She said suddenly.

Zen jerked his attention from the mirror, suddenly. "Tama'll kill you!"

"But Sesshoumaru would be alive!" She told him, "And Inuyasha."

"Rin, no!" Zen jumped forward, grabbing her by the waist and tugging her backwards. "I didn't all this to lose you now."

There was something in the way he said that, that made Miroku turn away from his beloved for a brief moment. Rin seemed to catch it too, and stood a little, protectively standing over Zen.

"The curse," Miroku mumbled, trying to piece together moments and words, and actions and reactions to understand the plot. He stood as Kagome came to wrap her arms around Sango. "It was placed by someone who got close enough to Sesshoumaru without arousing suspicion. It had to have captured his reflection…"

At that moment, all eyes darted to the mirror that rested sleepily against the ground. The mirror that Rin carried like her heart.

"No! Zen gave me that!" Rin started, she was torn between moving towards the object to guard or to protect Zen. The Water Demon still stood behind her, watching Miroku hatefully.

Jaken too had looked up, lifting his staff ever slightly. "A reflection…"

Miroku nodded. "A glass, a mirror, anything that could hold his form."

"It was a gift!" Rin shouted. "Zen gave it to me as a gift!"

"A gift from Tama's court."

**XXXXXX**

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha…"

Sesshoumaru felt his blood freeze in his veins at the sound of her voice. He didn't need to turn to see the creature the others called Nanashi. But he knew her, sensed her as he had sensed Rin's arrival earlier. She was his blood, his family. She had been the first kind face he had seen on this earth, and the first arms he had felt when he was injured. There was still some childish attachment to her, to that voice, from the days of his youth. The whole span of lifetime that had passed since didn't change that. Nor, did the uncontrollable contempt he had for her now.

So when she called his name, and that of his brother and told them to get down, he obeyed, grabbing Inuyasha and pushing him away.

The snap of Nanashi's lightening whip rang in Sesshoumaru's ear as it flew pass his face and wrapped around Tama's throat. Sesshoumaru turned in time to see Nanashi yank at it savagely, pulling Tama down. Normally such an action would sever head from body but Tama, who had fought beside Nanashi many times before, knew all the exits and counters. He allowed his body to move with the initial tug, before pushing his full weight into a back flip.

Nanashi, though an able warrior, was not prepared to be yanked by a younger, stronger fighter. Nor was she prepared for the inferno of Fox Fire sent after her.

Sesshoumaru began panicking as the fire began to eat away at the oxygen. He pushed himself up, pushing his arm up against his face in attempt to shield himself from the flames. The pain inside his body was growing, squeezing around his heart. The pounding heart echoed through his ears, blinding him and blocking out thought and anything beyond the instinct to survive.

In that moment, he would have given anything to revert to his true form, even Rin's life.

And as powerful as that moment was, it fled from him in the next heartbeat. He was Sesshoumaru, and only death would finally rid him of such a distinction.

But he was not dead yet.

He shook his whole body then, like a dog attempting to dry from himself an excursion into a pool, and looked up. Tama seemed to realize he had tapped some reserve of strength and finally determined a course of action.

The Fox stood now, his body half-turned away from him. He made no movement to neither draw another weapon nor raise his claws in defense. He stood watching Sesshoumaru watch him. Sesshoumaru let his hand fall to Tokijin, pushing aside its binding and drawing it. Tama smiled.

Tokijin's demonic aura screamed silently in the air. The air became charged and cold. Sesshoumaru felt the bloodlust of the blade begin to throb within his soul. It would tear him apart and devour his soul, Sesshoumaru knew. But he didn't care. It would be a fitting death. He'd go to hell but take Tama with him.

"And I see," Tama began quietly. "Your fang has some sharpness to it now!"

"Enough to end this!" Sesshoumaru lifted the blade, aimed for the heart and smiled his own bloody hungry grin. "Stand up tall for your Sesshoumaru, dear Tama."

He rushed him then, in some half-dazed, half-desperate attempt to end this all. He would make his last stance here. The Lord of the Western Lands, the mighty general of the Inutaisho. He who waged wars, and fought the tides themselves. He who could have killed Inutaisho himself. He who could possess the Three Swords.

He would die, taking Tama to hell.

And he would do it for a human child who approached him without fear and once smiled at him like she held a secret he did not yet.

It was a fitting end.

A sharp blossomed from his chest, stopping Sesshoumaru in his tracks. He gasped a little, letting his hand relax and Tokijin fall from it effortlessly. He tried to inhale again, but something had blocked his lungs. Looking down, he saw it, surreally.

An arrow had hit its mark above his heart and there it rested, impaled and serene.

His mind began to blacken a little, and somewhere in the numbness, he reached for it and touched it. The arrow head had struck deep within his flesh. It was not painful. For a Yokai, it would be nothing at all.

But for a human…

Sesshoumaru felt his legs give way beneath him, heard himself take a shallow gasp for air as his body folded over.

So, this how he would die instead…

Ironic.

**XXXXXX**

Someone screamed Sesshoumaru name outside, throwing attention back to the outside. They saw the Western Lord fall to his knees. Saw his figure seize up from the arrow that had struck his chest, and watched, damned to do nothing, as he collapsed and moved no more. It was uncertain who reacted or acted first. Rin shouted, and went limp in Zen's arms. Kagome made for the door, rushing to Inuyasha's side.

Miroku and Jaken were wise enough to keep collected long enough to act. The Monk turned and snapped at the Imp. "There's still time, destroy the mirror! Without a prison, Sesshoumaru's True Form will return to him!"

Jaken picked the Staff over his head, and slammed it down the mirror. The glass let out an unearthly scream, as if fractured. The room seemed to shake and tremble under the violation. Then, there was a plume of light and power that caused all to look away.

Zen turned and shielded Rin's gaze from the overpowering energy the mirror released.

Outside, Tama stopped his procession to Sesshoumaru and looked up, watching mutely along with Inuyasha and Nanashi and the light exploded into the night sky. For a moment, fear pierced Tama's features as they waited.

And then, nothing.


	11. Once More Unto the Breach

**Author's Note: All that's left is the denouement. I hope you enjoyed this wild ride and won't skin me alive for drawing it to an end. It's been a real blast. **

**Chapter Eleven: Once More unto the Breach **

And then, nothing.

Nothing.

Sesshoumaru never stirred. He failed to rise heroically from the ground; restored and burning with righteous anger. Everyone watched the fallen body for any sign of success. Inuyasha was the only one to move. He rose slowly, and rushed to his brother's side, taking his head into his lap and brushed the hair from his face. Sesshoumaru seemed to weigh nothing at all in his lax grip. It made him shiver a little. He remembered that steady figure that once stood in front of his mother, in front of invading armies and never once blinked.

His brother who lost his own arm and never misstepped, never faltered. Sesshoumaru who couldn't die.

"Inu…Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru mumbled. His eyes were open but unfocused as he stared into the darkness. But he seemed to know whose arms held now. "It…I'm not."

"Quiet, Sesshoumaru. No words. No goodbyes."

His brother seemed to smile then. There was blood coming from the arrow wound but Inuyasha knew he could not pull it. He had no skills of healing or comfort. His was a life of war, of battle and power ripped away form lesser demons. His was a life made in the image of a brother who he hoped one day to be equal too. That had always been his dream: to be a full demon.

Like Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, who now tasting the bitterness of humanity, and laid dying in his arms. Sesshoumaru who shivered from a cold that was not there. "No goodbyes." He mumbled. His head was reaching for Inuyasha's. Sesshoumaru eyes danced wildly in the darkness.

"Save your strength."

Sesshoumaru's face twisted suddenly from pain, or fear. "Rin. Jaken."

Inuyasha looked up, "Safe. Both safe."

His eyes suddenly caught Inuyasha in his gaze, and his face cleared from the fear. Something shadowy danced across Sesshoumaru's face as he stared at his brother through unfocused eyes. His eyes were cool, unconcerned, and his face was a mask. But there was something there, something Inuyasha had only seen once before.

In that day, in the country. When they had been brothers.

Then, as easily as he would to sleep. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and moved no more. Inuyasha could feel the heart pounding in his brother's chest, slowing down now, as it completed its course. He let the body fall wordlessly, but gently as he rose. He looked up, and met Tama's eyes.

The Fox was staring at Sesshoumaru's fallen frame. Despite it all, Inuyasha thought he saw sadness in the old demon's face. "My business here is done." He began simply. "I have nothing for you."

"But I have something for you!" Inuyasha screamed and attacked.

**XXXXXX**

"You said that'd save him!" Jaken shouted, turning to glare at Miroku. "You said!"

The Monk shook his head, feverishly. He put his broken hand to his head, and closed his eyes, trying desperately to think and continue the string of events together. Shippo had stood mutely over the pieces of broken mirror, searching for something to catch his attention. Something that would let him understand and see what had gone wrong with this hero's answer. Jaken stood somewhere between despair and anger, his body quaking from rage he could not contain.

Rin clutched to Zen's arms for dear life. Her face was pressed so close to his, she could smell the sea on him, could smell the sea salt and taste the bitterness. Zen held her close to him, to his dead chest and to the silent heart within. She was crying, screaming in silence. Her finger nails buried so deep into Zen's skin she could almost draw blood had he had any. She was only vaguely aware of the mirror image that gleamed at her from his watery skin.

"It should have worked!" Miroku demanded. "It was the only thing that could hold his reflection. It had to kept near him, had to something that was able to capture his soul…"

Rin turned away, burying her face in Zen's chest to block out the nose and cruelty. And something caught her eye then. Something on his skin she had caught but never really saw before…

"What else could have could have done this?" Jaken demanded. "What else?"

"Just a mirror! Glasses, a tray of silver…perhaps…anything to capture an image…"

Rin stepped back and looked up. Zen tilted his head a little, meeting her gaze. He didn't smile, didn't flinch under her gaze. He never even looked away. She looked back down.

"Anything that captures a reflection…" Rin whispered, looking down at his skin. "Like water…"

"I said I'd protect you." Zen said, calmly. "I kept my promise. You can live your life…"

Rin tilted her head, ignoring the others as they screamed to one another. She had already stumbled on the truth they fought over. "You…"

"He would have smothered you. You were just his toy…"

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" She began but the words broken into uneven sobs. "Died because of me."

Miroku and Jaken turned finally, catching note of what was progressing. Miroku's face drained of blood, as he watched numbly the drama play out. Zen's cool face never faltered. "If he loved you as much as you believed," He said. "Then Sesshoumaru's death would be a fitting one to him. If not, he got what he deserved."

"You…" Rin started again, and hugged herself as she fell to her knees, beside the Tenseiga Sesshoumaru had entrusted into her care. "Why…"

"Because I do love you, Rin." Zen said, quietly. "I was human once, now am demon. I can love you as both…"

"Rin." Miroku said, sternly as he took hold of his staff with Jaken following suit. "Step aside."

Zen laughed then, keeping his gaze on Rin who was the only one who mattered or existed to him. "They mean to kill me now." He told her, like one would tell a child a bedtime story. "They can't. You won't let them." He said. He smiled. "Because you love me too. You won't let them kill me."

"Rin, move!" Jaken hissed, as he pointed the Staff. "He deserves this for what he has done! It is my last duty to our Lord!"

"No!" Rin shouted. She picked up Tenseiga and ran to Zen, throwing her arms around his small figure. He smiled at the Monk and the Demon servant proudly, closed his eyes and buried his nose in Rin's shoulders.

**XXXXXXX**

Tama threw Inuyasha back like a cloth doll. He turned to Nanashi who clung to Kagome around the waist, keeping the human away from the fight. Sesshoumaru's body still breathed and lay unceremoniously where it was dropped. Tama brushed blood from his eyes (not his own) and spat. He howled angrily and advanced, grabbing Inuyasha by the throat and lifting him clear off his feet.

"It's over now!" Tama hissed, tightening his grip. "Do you understand Hanyoi? I have no qualms killing you and if I did, I admit, it would some form of poetic justice: the son of the murdered, killing the son of the murderer. But my quarrel with the Dog General died with him, and my troubles with your brother will pass with him! It's over!"

"Not yet." Inuyasha choked.

"You are symbolic of all that caused that family to fail, do you know that?" Tama hissed. "I should you damn you now just for that."

There was another voice suddenly, breaking through the night like a whip or a dog's howl. It was followed by the creak of bow being bent as an arrow was nooked.

The creature appeared, at first glance, to be Dog but he held some aberrations from Sesshoumaru's sleek, alabaster form. He was tall and dressed in leather like Nanashi, thin robes that formed to his lean frame like armor. He was dark skinned, the color of burnished leather, with cool bright blue eyes. He wore his hair long, like Sesshoumaru's.

At his hip, was a blade that if read would bear the words "Sesshoumaru, of Inutaisho out of Senshomi." In his arms, was a bow, whose aim was expressly at Tama's heart.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's spirit is but a little way above our heads," Tajomaru said quietly, as he aimed. "Biding you or me or both to keep him company."

"I see the night has brought out all kinds of vermin." Tama hissed.

Tajomaru responded by drawing the arrow tighter. "Which of us will attend to our fallen brethren?"

"Send Ryuhoji my regards!" Tama howled as he bounded to Tajomaru. "I have already sent him Sesshoumaru, now I send his brother to keep him company!"

"I am for you!" Tajomaru hissed, and released the arrow.

It met its mark in Tama's chest, downing him for a moment. Tajomaru had another arrow waiting for him as Tama rose. It continued like some absurd play. Unreal and too late to make any difference.

**XXXXXX**

Rin leaned up and kissed Zen then. It was a weak kiss, a first kiss. A kiss meant as a last, parting gift to one who had come so briefly into a life and had taken so much of it with him. She had given kisses before; to a family she barely remembered, and to flower petals that she pretended were Sesshoumaru's cheek. Those were all chaste, and fleeting but nevertheless meaningful. This was a different sort of kiss; one that marked a passing and a death: not Sesshoumaru's but Rin's. It was that moment, the first of many, when Rin understood that the ways of the elder were dual and sometimes, most times, cruel. She had suffered lost before, great losses, but had never been betrayed. Now she had, and she kissed Zen now; both thanking him for that lesson, and as a gesture to show she had loved him too.

Zen pulled away, and rested his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. Content to be safe in her arms. He paid no attention to Rin's hand between them, as it pushed Tenseiga from its hilt. He barely flinched as she shifted, attempting to lift the sword in such a way that would cause him to stir.

He did jerk, however, when he felt the blade brush his chest.

It was not a deep cut. Had he been any other demon, or it any other sword, it quite possibly would have only made him bleed. But as it was, the blade was Tenseiga, a healing sword, and he was a demon created from death. That made the cut deadly.

He tumbled back from Rin, gasping in pain and staring up at her, shocked. He felt powers stir inside him, the waters that had claimed him as a human so long ago, washing over his head, blocking his lungs. He shook his head, struggling for air as he fell to his knees. His body began to glow blue, as the demons that overtook him them rushed forward for released. He could hear the servants of the dead laughing as they appeared from no where to claim him.

And then, he only thought he heard, the terrible, mighty howl of a dog demon's true form bursting form his spirit, to the surface. Zen felt, or thought he felt, the pure crescendo of the power before it ripped him apart.

And then he felt nothing at all.

**XXXXXXXX**

Tama stood shakily a few feet away from Tajomaru. Neither one paid much attempt to anything outside of each other. The world was frozen in this showdown. Tama had three arrows impaled at various extreme angles in his chest, and blood was forming from the corner of his mouth. He had lost his whip somewhere during his savage fight with Tajomaru's arrows, and held his axe heavily now, though pointed to the floor. He was struggling to remain upright. Tajomaru stood serenely, even beautifully erect in his stance, arrow aimed for the heart.

"He murdered Ryuhoji." Tama mumbled as he swayed.

"Yes." Tajomaru replied.

"He sent you into exile. Said if ever he saw you again, you would be killed."

"Yes."

"They why do you avenge his death now?" Tama asked. He began to step forward but his strength failed him then, and he slumped to his knees.

Tajomaru adjusted the aim, "I do not avenge Sesshoumaru." He said simply, looking up. Even though they never made eye contact, Nanashi and Tajomaru met each other's gaze. "I do this for the one I love."

"Fine words."

There had been no explosion of light, no tremble of sound and fury. There had been no lights, or fireworks. Children had not cried out for Gods, and old had not wept. There had been no grand ordeal to pull attention away from Tama and Tajomaru to the fallen figure of the Western Lord. No on had noticed the prone body seize up suddenly for air and rise, like a flood or ocean coming to tide. The power, his power, had come to him as easily as a few raindrops, or a phantom pain; and continued till he rose like a monsoon to drown them all.

And now he stood, like a tempest and tidal wave contained, with Tokijin in his hand, walking towards the two that had once been the only things he could dare claim to love in his life.

Sesshoumaru walked towards them, and then between them, with Tama behind him. "But not necessary."

Tajomaru relaxed his arrow and pointed it down, searching the demon's features for any hint of explanation. He knew he would find none. Sesshoumaru's face had returned to its icy mask of cool unfettered hate, and contempt. Tajomaru bit down his hate. "He would have killed you." He told Sesshoumaru simply. "I saved your life."

Sesshoumaru merely stared at him. When he spoke, it was not for Tajomaru. "Go, Tama."

Inuyasha, on the other hand, had stood. He knew the rules had changed now that his brother had returned to full power but he was also just as certain that Sesshoumaru had lost his mind to let Tama live. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you see?" Tajomaru asked, glancing towards him. "…Inuyasha is it?"

"No, I don't understand. What's going on?"

Tama didn't wait for the explanation. The Fox had disappeared into a globe of light and fled before Inuyasha had even replied. This left Sesshoumaru standing alone against Nanashi, Inuyasha and Tajomaru.

"He'd rather his murderer live." Tajomaru said bitterly. "Then give me the right to Tama's blood. Isn't that right, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru gave him no words. Just the stare.

"Damn you," Tajomaru continued, angrily. "You and your damn pride! You know I had come here with hopes that maybe…"

"I owe you no hope." Sesshoumaru tilted his head, and turned to glimpse Nanashi. "I told you both should I see again, your lives would become mine."

"I do not regret coming." Nanashi interjected. "I had to save my son."

"I am not your son, woman." He returned. He turned again, meeting Inuyasha's eyes, and pausing slightly. He sheathed Tokijin and used his fingers to touch the wound from Tajomaru's arrow. "Had I used Tokijin against Tama, I would be dead now."

"I should have held my fire." Tajomaru spat.

Sesshoumaru ignored the remark and looked up. "Take your bitch and leave, Tajomaru. And to take heart this is the only time I shall be so charitable."

Tajomaru began to counter, but was silenced by Nanashi who walked towards him and embraced him feverishly. They kissed then, in a long sort of panicked kiss as if they were afraid this would be the last time they shared such affection. And then, like Tama, they were gone.

Inuyasha was staring at the back of his brother's head. "What about me?" He demanded. "Is that all I get to, charity?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated, never returning the gaze. He seemed for a moment to want to answer, and flexed his hand a little. Remembering perhaps, an embrace, and a day with a child in the country. Then he let his fingers relax and continued on to his rooms.

"Jaken, Rin." He called. "I have need of you."

Inuyasha watched in stunned silence as the two figures appeared and rushed into step behind Sesshoumaru and disappeared into the bedroom. And this is how it ended: not with a shout but a whimper. The sky had begun to turn purple from the morning light. Within an hour, he'd be demon again, and by nightfall Sesshoumaru would be fit enough to leave. He knew what would happen too.

Sesshoumaru would leave quietly or with a few terse remarks. He could counter them, hatefully but let him go. They would collect their wounded, thank the fates quietly for life, and continue on to Naraku or whatever new villain would seize them.

Nothing had changed.

But somehow Inuyasha couldn't believe that. Something- maybe Sesshoumaru- had changed and changed utterly. And nothing would ever be the same.

Nothing.

He did the only thing he could do under such a realization. Inuyasha turned, and walked back to his group. He was very tired and he needed to check on Sango.


	12. To BeNot to Be

Author's Note: The story was wrapped up a chapter ago but I had to add this little epilogue. I hope you enjoy it. I had to write it. P.S, if anyone has any ideas about what I should write next, please- PLEASE- tell me. I'm at a lost.

**Chapter Twelve: To be/Not to Be**

This is how it is to be Sesshoumaru, now.

It is midmorning but the home has not yet rose to action. The windows of his bedroom are darkened. Jaken did it last night; to ensure the sun did not offend Sesshoumaru's tired body should he seek rest. It doesn't. The room is darkened suitably, but still Sesshoumaru can see. He is Youkai after all; a little dimness means nothing to him. From his place, sitting up in bed, Sesshoumaru can hear the wind in the trees for miles; can hear the footsteps of the people in the village. He can even hear his brother's rhythmic breathing in the other room. His thoughts linger on him for a moment, as Sesshoumaru's mind picks through last night.

Tajomaru, back from the dead. Seeing him had birthed pains and joys that Sesshoumaru was unaware were still as powerful as they were. For a moment, and longer then imagined, Sesshoumaru misses the old days. Not the killing, the blood…the power.

He misses his brothers. He missed Ryuhoji and his flute. He missed Tama's coarse laughter and dark smiles. He missed Tajomaru's reason, his assuredness that everything was as it should be. He missed them all. It makes him dizzy.

Then, Rin stirs and Sesshoumaru's attention is brought from the past to now. She is curled up into a little ball near his stomach. She moved there sometime during the night, when still unbelieving that her Lord had fully recovered, she came and clutched to his robes sobbing. He had allowed her, even tucked his arm around her to keep her near. She slept there, and he did nothing to move her. Now she makes sure, even in slumber, she occupies places near her Lord, seeking the spots his body heat remains.

He shifts now, just slightly to stay near, to reach up and touch a small whisper of a scar just above his heart. Last night, an arrow had embedded itself at this very spot and promised his death. Today, it is a scar but only of his own making. Such wounds would disappear fully from a Youkai, but he wishes to keep this. His reminder. Not of his weakness, but of Rin.

He knows, acutely, that she saved his life. When he was imprisoned within the demon's body, only a form of his had been captured, a vestige but now that he is whole and hale again, he remembers it all. Not only the pain, the humanity but also the thick seated rage that his full demonic form had felt at being so abused.

And he remembers more, as Zen.

Somehow, perhaps because of being trapped so long within the boy's very soul, something bled back into him for Sesshoumaru now has memories that were never his, emotions he never seemed to possess before. He now remembers a whole life as a human, a childhood, a family, and loves and joys, and pains, and pride and everything that makes up a lifetime. He even remembers dying, and upon thinking of the river that claimed his life- Zen's life- Sesshoumaru shivers.

Looking down at the small girl before, Sesshoumaru not only remembers but feels. He loves her. He perhaps loved her even before this campaign but now, with these sensations and senses he is not yet master of, Sesshoumaru is certain now. He reaches over, touching the arch of her cheek gingerly. He wants very much to hold her then, but dismisses the feeling and turns to look away.

Not yet.

Sesshoumaru inhales deeply, to control the feelings and closes his eyes. For this moment, he is safe and content to be near her, his servant and –despite himself- his brother. The world has changed utterly for Sesshoumaru, but the time to concern himself with that is not yet.

For right now, Sesshoumaru suppresses shivers and stolen memories to close his eyes, and hold Rin a little closer. She's cold, and he'll protect her.

**XXXXX**

Tama stumbled, half-blind through the forests till his legs no longer obeyed him. It was mid morning when he fell, finally, from exhaustion and fear. Although he doubted Tajomaru would follow him, he knew how vicious and bitter Nanashi could be when it came to revenge. That gave him strength to run. He could regroup, plan out and attack again later. The woods were thick and dark this deep into them, and Tama knew he had found safe haven enough to rest. If only for a moment. He exhaled, doggedly and slumped to the floor, jerking his head back and resting it against the trunk of a tree. He closed his eyes to sleep.

And, too soon enough for him to truly enjoy his respite, Tama awoke to the sound of horses, and humans. Tama stifled a growl but remained seated.

Bandits. They smelled of liquor, lust and leather. Tama smiled; human versions of what he had once been. He flexed his claws hungrily. It would not remove last night's defeat but it would make Tama feel better to pick on something weaker. He jumped to crouch, and listened. One of the group was warning the others against Youkai in the forest, much to the ridicule of the others. Tama grinned. There was a clever boy.

"The woods are quiet."

"Are you scared, Crow?"

"Scared?" The one called Crow repeated, tasting the words on his lips for the first time. He shook his head, and turned away. Tama tilted his head, watching him. Crow looked barely out of youth, with a face that could have once been attractive to the females of his species if not for the series of scars his life afforded him. On his chest, hung his mask, a stylized version like Samurai's mimicking a Youkai. He wore a gauntlet and brace over his left arm- he was an archer, like Tajomaru. His other arm was just as encased in armor. One each brace were two birds, carrion crows, facing each other and swooping towards the center to devour some dead object. Tama caught the symbolism.

They were poised to devour his heart.

"I am not scared." Crow answered. "I am wary. I know there are some battles not even I can win."

"Wise answer, Crow." Barked a voice from behind. The horse and rider thundered towards Crow's side. He flinched under the elder man's iron gaze. "I knew I taught you well."

"I live but by your mercy, Master." Crow mumbled.

"You live by that cunning tongue of yours."

"As you say."

Another of the bandits laughed as Crow and the leader rode ahead. Tama leaned closer to hear them. Apparently Crow was the leader, (aptly called) Raptor's darling. Had been for years now. He was young, and with a mean streak that seemed to rival Raptor's and had a certain amount of wisdom that kept him in good graces. Tama smirked. Crow reminded him of himself.

The troupe had passed him completely now, and it was then Tama caught his scent. It instantly made him hiss and curse his own stupidity. He had been concerned with Tajomaru's hunt, with Nanashi and hadn't paid close enough attention to the humans. He hadn't truly paid attention to him as he should have.

The boy, Crow, carried the blood of Sesshoumaru's human.

Tama grinned as he stood.

A family member.


End file.
